Just Another Day
by Xiyazaki
Summary: School, friends, life...just part of another day for Kagome Hiragashi. But her typical lifestyle would be disrupted by the enrollment of a single young man at her high school. His name: Inuyasha.
1. New Student

She walked casually into the classroom, black eyes scanning the room. Returning back to the same classroom brought back so many memories…everything was the same. Even the scent of the classroom was the same, filled with the aroma of books and chalk, and of students who desperately wanted out of class. Today was the first day back. And she, for one, was glad to back in school. She loved summer, no doubt, but the simplicity of the small private school she attended was always something she sorely missed. There were also her friends. She had missed them greatly over the course of summer break. Even the mention of her friends brought a smile to her face. Wonder where they are, she thought to herself.

Finally spotting her best friend, she grinned. Her friend turned around, as if she knew of the other girl's presence and offered a simple smile. "Hello Kagome," she said in a quiet tone. Kagome waved cheerily. "Hello there, Sango!" Sango blinked. "Why so cheerful, Kagome? Today's the first day of school, after all." Kagome shrugged, the large grin still plastered on her face. The fact that Sango was smiling caught Kagome's attention. Kagome arched a brow. "Actually, Sango…you look pretty happy yourself. What's up?" Sango sighed. "I'm happy as long as **he** leaves me al-" A handsome young man suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Miroku! Hentai!" Sango shouted. The man sat on the floor, from where he had fallen when Sango slapped him. He rubbed his sore cheek. "But Sango-san, I didn't touch you-," he whined. Only Kagome heard him cough, "-yet". Sango glared at him. "But you were probably going to, you pervert." Miroku smiled warmly and innocently. "Me? I would do no such thing." Sango snorted. "Oh? Then what do you call those other "incidents'?" Miroku smiled deviously. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Sango threw a death glare in his direction, but it fazed him not one bit. He had grown accustomed to Sango's glares. Kagome rolled her eyes. He probably even had names for them by now…having been glared at nearly every second of the day. Kagome chuckled, settling down in a seat in front of  Sango. Miroku chose a seat _next_ to Sango, resting his head on his knuckle and gazing at her. Sango groaned and slunk further into her seat. The bell rang, and the teacher entered the room. 

"Good morning, class. I am your teacher, Mr. Hirojusu." "Good morning, Mr. Hirojusu," the class responded in unison. He smiled, setting his briefcase upon the top of his desk. "Now, class-" he said, standing up and approaching the chalkboard. "-today, we'll be learning the fundamentals of biology." Kagome, as well as the rest of the class, groaned. Great, she thought. _Biology_ was her first subject. Mr. Hirojusu picked up a piece of chalk, raising his arm to write on the chalkboard. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and a lone figure entered the room. He casually strode by Mr. Hirojusu's desk, not even a glance in his direction. There was an empty seat beside Kagome's seat, in which the young man sat in. Before he eased into his seat, he turned his head to the side and looked her. Straight in the eye. Kagome blushed and sat up straighter in her seat. He made a noise, which sounded like a "Feh". Kagome's blush disappeared, this replaced with a look of anger. Who did this guy think he was? Apparently, Mr. Hirojusu wanted to know as well. "Excuse me, young man. You are late. Who do you think you are, deciding to waltz in five minutes late to my class? I will not accept such behavior! You're lucky today is the first day of school; this better not happen again. Now, what is your name?" Mr. Hirojusu picked up the class attendance clipboard and looked at the young man. The young man appeared unfazed by Mr. Hirojusu's yelling, as Miroku did by Sango's glares. No one knew, but the next word he would utter would forever be engraved in their minds. His tone was cool as he spoke his name. "Inuyasha." 

Kagome stole another quick glance at Inuyasha. He _was _rather handsome, she had to admit. But her first impression of him was still that he was fairly obnoxious. And she had gathered that from only one word. His hair was odd shade of silver, and his eyes were a modest golden brown. She subconsciously leaned closer and closer to him, her attention focused on those rich golden eyes…"Kagome!" Sango hissed. "Huh-what?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her daze. "What are you doing?" Sango asked in mild amusement. Kagome arched a brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked. 

Sango rolled her eyes, pointing to Kagome's seat. Kagome glance in the direction of Sango's finger, only to find that she was arched forward, nearly half-way out of her seat, leaning in the direction of Inuyasha. Sango stifled a smile as Kagome blushed and suddenly pulled back, sinking into her seat. Inuyasha turned his head to the sided again. "Do you mind keeping back there?" he asked, throwing another glare at Kagome, also giving one to Sango. Sango was not about to back down from a challenge. She threw a glare back in his direction. The two sat there and glared at each other throughout most of the lesson. That was, until Mr. Hirojusu turned around from the chalkboard and demanded to know why Inuyasha had his back to the teacher. 

As Inuyasha turned around and slunk into his seat, he _knew_ this meant _war_. He growled. "Stupid wench." His thoughts were interrupted with a sudden tap on his shoulder. He whirled around. "What?" he asked. Inuyasha was getting rather irritated with all this interaction. He found him face to face with another young man. "I'm Miroku," he said, extending a hand. Inuyasha groaned. What did he care? Inuyasha made no attempt to extend a hand, and Miroku made no attempt to remove his hand from Inuyasha's face. After a few tense moments, Inuyasha growled and relented, shaking 'Miroku' or whatever's hand hastily. "Alright, that's over. Now leave me alone," Inuyasha snapped. He turned back around and started yawning in boredom. Yet again, he was yanked out of his thoughts when Miroku tapped him on the shoulder once more. Inuyasha spun around and glared at Miroku. "If you don't stop that," Inuyasha growled through his teeth, "I will personally see to it that you no longer have a hand to tap with!" 

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, unfazed by his threat. "Anyways, I see that you've met my girl Sango and her best friend Kagome," Miroku stated calmly, pointing toward Sango and Kagome. 

Inuyasha turned to see the two long black haired girls that he had been glaring at. Those wenches? Surely the man could do better than that! Inuyasha, however, knew it was wise not to make such a comment about Miroku's "girl". "So you're her boyfriend, eh?" Inuyasha quipped. Miroku grinned deviously, sending chills down Inuyasha's spine. Damn, that man was _creepy_. 

"Well, I wouldn't say 'boyfriend', but I'll work those details out later," Miroku answered smugly. 

Inuyasha was puzzled. So what did that mean? Did that make Miroku- Sango's stalker? Inuyasha snorted. He felt a severe pang of sympathy for the girl. This guy Miroku scared the daylights of Inuyasha. To be _stalked_ by the guy was a completely different story. Poor girl. There was not _enough_ sympathy in the _world_. He realized that Miroku was still talking. "-and maybe double-date, you know? I mean you're new and all, but I'm sure she'll take a liking to you. I mean, you're not _bad_ looking, for a _new kid_," Miroku was saying. What was this guy babbling on about? Inuyasha grimaced. He would do anything to shut the guy up. "You know what, Miroku?" Inuyasha suddenly said, interrupting Miroku. "Hmm?" the other boy answered, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted. "Sure, whatever," Inuyasha said. Miroku seemed to perk up. "Really?" he asked in surprise. Inuyasha nodded, turning around, flaunting a hand lazily in the air. "Uh huh." 

Miroku couldn't believe his luck! He had already gotten this new guy to go on a double date with him and Sango. Err. What was his name again? Inuyashu…no, no…that wasn't it. Inu-something…ah! Inuyasha! Kagome would be Inuyasha's date, of course. And Miroku would have the delicious Sango to himself…he licked his lips just thinking about it. He couldn't wipe the cheery smile off his face.

           Beside Miroku, Sango noticed the strange grin the priest had plastered onto his face. Uh oh, she thought. He was definitely thinking something perverted. Movement caught her attention. A wry smile appeared on her lips. Kagome was staring at the new guy, Inuyasha again. She chuckled. He was a ravishing figure, she noted. Miroku growled, making her swivel her attention back to him. He had been watching her watch Inuyasha, she realized. Miroku was suddenly staring at Inuyasha with a note of dislike. Sango sighed. What was it with Miroku? They were not an item. He was a womanizer, and she was not interested in playing these games with him. He was probably into those cheerleaders. She snorted. Like Kikyo. Sango shot a glance in the direction of the back of the room. Kikyo was giggling, and Sango glared in distaste. Honestly, who _did_ she think she was? She was no better than anyone else in the classroom, and she had no right to act that way. Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to stifle laughter, which was still audible. Oh shut up, Sango thought to herself. She looked at Miroku, and found him practically slobbering all over his desk at the mere sight of Kikyo. Sango rolled her eyes, but found that it hurt a little…she straightened up and shook her head. Miroku turned to look at Sango. "Is there something wrong, my dear?" he asked in concern. "Nothing that involves you," she snapped. Miroku, surprisingly, backed off. He still had a hurt look on his face when the bell rang to indicate that class was over. 

Kagome stood up immediately, accidentally bumping into someone. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you wench?" a familiar voice snapped. Kagome turned to find herself staring into the eyes of…Inuyasha. This time, his eyes were not enough to stop her from retorting. "Well, obviously, if _you_ had been watching where _you_ were going, you wouldn't have bumped into me, now would you?" Kagome replied, glaring at him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to waste my time looking out to avoid wenches like you," he spat back. Kagome had now declared war on this guy in her mind. "Excuse me? Who are you calling a 'wench'?" she practically yelled. Inuyasha gave her a smug grin. "Do you see any other wenches that I might be talking to? None other is as pathetic-looking as you," Inuyasha stated. Kagome nearly went through the roof. "You are the biggest jerk that I have ever met! And I don't need to spend more than 2 seconds talking to you to realize it," Kagome shot back. Inuyasha growled in intense anger, but found that Kagome had already walked away and was almost out of the door. He would take her down, no matter what. That girl was going _down_. 


	2. Double Date Plans

Sango only nodded apprehensively as Kagome continued her rant about Inuyasha. "That jerk! Who does he think he is, calling me a wench? He, of all people, has no right to call me that!" Sango, with a bemused expression on her face, patted Kagome on the shoulder. And Miroku suddenly popped out of nowhere and "patted" Sango as well. There was the sound of a slap echoing throughout the hallways, then a large shout of "Hentai! Baka!" The students in the hallway shrugged it off. They were used to Sango and Miroku by now. Miroku was holding a hand to his cheek. "But Sango, I couldn't resist being near your beauty," he whined. She gave him a long, hard, look and began to relent. Kikyo, who always seemed to have bad timing, walked right by Miroku who was on his knees on the ground. Miroku's eyes widened, and he began crawling along the floor in a desperate attempt to get closer to Kikyo's cheerleading skirt. Sango slammed her locker shut angrily, forgetting that Kagome was watching her. Kagome winced as the locker nearly broke off its hinges. "Something wrong, Sango? Miroku troubles?" Sango growled. "Who does he think he is? Going after women like that? He's nothing but a pervert! Baka! Why doesn't he just go up to Kikyo and ask her to bear his child already, that way he's off my back," Sango ranted. 

Kagome had an indistinct feeling that Miroku really meant more to Sango that she herself knew. After all, if she were so glad to have him off her back, then why was she so angry about Kikyo? Kagome did not further want to aggravate her friend. Yet, she knew that if Miroku didn't change his attitude toward other women, Sango would slowly began to realize how much he meant to her. But that would come with a boatload of pain. Hmm. She had forgotten why she was so angry before. Kagome placed a finger on her chin and a thoughtful expression flickered across her face. She couldn't remember why she was so upset…something to do with Biology. Eh. She shrugged and tugged on Sango's sleeve. "Let's go get something to eat, Sango!" Sango laughed. "You sure think about food a lot, don't you?" Sango quipped. Kagome grinned. "Well, you would be to if your brother was cooking meals every day!" Kagome replied. Too late she realized her mistake. Sango's brother Kohaku was in the hospital. The two were very close, sharing an inseparable bond, until a spider had bitten him. He was allergic to spiders, and was immediately rushed into the emergency room. However, the doctors were only a few moments too late, and Kohaku had slipped into a coma. He had been that way for three months, no sign of ever waking up. Sango's face fell, and Kagome hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" Kagome said quietly. Sango forced a weak smile on her face; at least, Kagome could tell it was forced. "It's ok, Kagome. I'm sure Kohaku will wake up soon…" was Sango's reply. Kagome nodded. "He is your brother, after all. I know he'll make a quick recovery!" Kagome suddenly shouted. 

Sango smiled, grateful to have Kagome around to comfort her. Better than that baka Miroku, she thought in disdain. As if he could read her thoughts, Miroku inched back to her, still sprawled across the floor. Sango snorted and stepped on him. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go get some lunch," Sango called, ignoring Miroku's grunts of pain. 

Kagome groaned. Sango's mood was definitely not one to be with tampered with. Feeling gracious, she stepped over Miroku, avoiding stepping on him. "Thanks, Kagome," came a muffled reply on the floor. Kagome grinned, but kicked him for upsetting Sango. "Ow…" came the groan from the ground. But no sooner had Kagome turned her attention back to Sango did Miroku suddenly spring up from the floor. "Hey, what's with Sango?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Nothing that concerns you, Miroku," Kagome answered curtly. Then Miroku shocked her by turning his head to the side, avoiding her gaze. He looked very hurt…crushed, even. "Please tell me, Kagome?" Miroku asked once more, still avoiding eye contact. Kagome sighed. "Miroku, why don't you ask her yourself?" 

Miroku shook his head. "She hates me…I can see it in her eyes. I can't get through to her…her walls are blocking me," he replied sadly. 

Kagome shook her head. Men. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe she has walls _because of you_?" Kagome questioned. 

Miroku was shocked. "Me?" he asked meekly. 

Kagome wanted to scream in frustration. Was she not getting through to him or something? "Yes, you! You're the one who's always touching her. You know that she's very insecure, and that she does not like people touching her!" Kagome hissed. 

Miroku looked like he was stung. "I didn't know…I was only trying to get close to her," he admitted. 

Kagome sighed, feeling sorry for Miroku. "That's not the way, Miroku. But why do you are all of a sudden? This is no different from last year…" she asked. 

Miroku lowered his head. "I…over the summer, I realized…I-" he trailed off.

Kagome blinked. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but it wasn't her business. Whatever he had been meaning to say was obviously only concerning him and Sango. She nodded. "It's ok, Miroku. You don't have to tell me," she said. He looked quite relieved. "Thanks, Kagome. You're a true friend," he answered. She nodded again. "You're welcome, Miroku. Anytime, I'm here for you," she replied. Miroku suddenly grinned devishly. "And in return for your help, I got you a date," he said smugly. "You what?" Kagome asked, stunned. Miroku shrugged. "I got you a date," was all he said. Kagome hugged Miroku. "Thanks!" was her answer. She pulled back quickly though. "Wait. What's the catch, Miroku?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Well…it's a double-date, with me and Sango," he admitted. Kagome glanced at him. "Why do I have the feeling that Sango doesn't know about the double-date?" she asked. Miroku's grin widened. "Because she doesn't?" Kagome sighed. "Alright, I'll try to get her to come along with us," she finally stated. Miroku was indeed very grateful. "Thanks a lot, Kagome," he said, giving her a giant hug. And to her surprise, he didn't grope her. Well, how about that? She smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Miroku could change. 

But she wasn't the only one surprised at Miroku's no-groping moment. Across the hallway, Sango was shocked too. Miroku and Kagome were hugging each other, and Miroku hadn't lifted a finger in a perverse way. Could it be? Miroku…and…Kagome? Together? It couldn't be! Could it? Perhaps they had gotten together while she was in the hospital with Kohaku. It hurt and stung more than she ever thought it would. And she didn't think it would hurt at all. But it did. Her heart was sore, but she couldn't tell why. Why would she be in pain? It was only Miroku, after all. Only Miroku…but Sango started to question what Miroku really meant to her. No! She shook her head, trying to get out of this daze. Kagome was her best friend, and she should support her decision no matter what. She couldn't take her eyes off of Kagome and Miroku, though. Suddenly, she saw Kagome sprint across the hallway over to her. "Hey Sango! Sorry about that. Me and Miroku were just talking about-" Kagome trailed off hastily. "Oh," was Sango's only answer.

Uh oh. Had Sango overheard what Miroku and her had been talking about? She hoped not! It would ruin everything! She was, trying to set them up, after all. "Um. So…whatcha doing on Saturday?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango blinked. "Nothing, really," she replied. "Good!" came a outburst from Kagome. Sango peered at her suspiciously. "Why?" she asked. Kagome fidgeted. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with Miroku and me to-" she was interrupted when Sango nodded. "Um. Sure, Kagome. Whatever you and Miroku want to do, I'll just tag along," Sango stated calmly.

Tag along? What was Sango talking about? Eh. Kagome decided not to question in case Sango changed her mind. She had said yes, anyway. She couldn't wait to tell Miroku the good news! "Ok!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango shrugged and headed off to the cafeteria. Kagome followed her, but quickly turned around to flash a thumbs-up signal to Miroku. His face brightened up, and Kagome smiled. This was all going to work out. Well, until she bumped into Inuyasha again. "You jerk! Watch where you're going!" she growled. His eyes narrowed. "So we meet again, wench. For the last time, you need to watch where you're going," he stated firmly. "Is that a threat?" Kagome demanded to know. His eyes glinted dangerously. "It is if you bump into me again," he added coolly. "We'll see about that. The next time _you_ bump into _me_ will be your last," Kagome finished and walked off. 

Inuyasha glared at her retreating back. God, that girl was so annoying. Where did she even come from, anyway? She was in every one of his freaking classes! Was she stalking him? He shuddered at the thought, reminded of Miroku. And speak of the devil. Miroku popped up. "Hey!" Inuyasha nearly had a heart attack. "Where do you people come from?" he hissed, clutching his rapidly racing heart. Miroku shrugged. "From our mother's-" Inuyasha groaned. "Just tell me what you want!" he snapped, interrupting Miroku's "educational" lesson. Miroku looked peeved. "You keep interrupting me. No manners at all," he grumbled. Inuyasha glared at him. "Just get to the point!" he snapped. Miroku calmly answered, "Alright. I'm going on a date with Sango this Saturday, and I have a date for you. It's at 7:00, at the McDonald's down the street." Inuyasha gaped at him. Was this guy nuts? He was taking a beautiful girl out to McDonald's? He had seen this girl's temper, and did not want to be there when she found out when her stalker had taken her. "Are you crazy, man?" Inuyasha gasped. Miroku was startled. "Eh?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on, you must be kidding!" he stated. Miroku shook his head. "Mickey D's has a great dollar menu!" Miroku sighed deeply. "Ah, how technology has progressed!" Inuyasha smacked him out of his daze. "Look, Miroku or whatever. You don't take 'your' girl out to Mickey D's! You've got to dine somewhere more exquisite! Show her you're willing to break out the cash, just for her!" Miroku was puzzled. "Why would you want to do that?" Inuyasha smacked himself mentally. Man, did _this_ guy need help. Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed. He'd never wasted this much energy on someone else before. "You need to take a girl to a special place. Now, if you're going to drag me along with you, I'm going to make sure this works. We are going to the La Chateau, whether you like it or not!" Inuyasha shouted in Miroku's face. Miroku blinked. "You mean that fancy smancy place with the fake French accents and stuff?" Inuyasha grimaced. "Yes, Miroku." Miroku nodded. "Oh. Ok." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should take notes, my friend," he stated, cringing at the word "friend". Miroku took out a notepad. "Let's begin!" Inuyasha sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. 


	3. Lunch

Kagome squinted, one hand shading her eyes; the other gripping her lunch tray. "It's so crowded out here. How will I find a place to eat?" she asked herself. Sango was still inside ordering her food. Sighing, she picked a nice, shady spot underneath the large oak tree. It's leaves fluttered gracefully in the light breeze. With a gentle sigh, she closed her eyes, letting the serenity of the area envelope her. A second cool breeze wafted through her hair, and wrapped itself around her form. "Mmm. It's so beautiful out here," she said aloud. There was a snort over her shoulder. "Too bad you aren't," Inuyasha noted. Kagome opened her eyes only to meet his golden brown ones. "What do you want?" there was anger to her tone. "Chill out, wench. I just wanted to sit down. Geez," he replied. Kagome glared at him. "Well, this spot is taken. And stop calling me wench!" she shouted. Inuyasha stared at her calmly. "I don't see your name here," he remarked. "I'm sitting here. That should be your first clue," Kagome retorted. Inuyasha paid no mind to her. "What are you doing?" she questioned angrily. Inuyasha glanced at her and shrugged. "Sitting down," he answered. Kagome pushed him away. "I'm sitting here!" she yelled. "So?" he shot back. And with that, he plopped down on top of her. "Get off me!" came a muffled shout. "Sorry. Free country. And I don't see your name here," he answered gleefully. Kagome tried desperately to push him off, but he just wouldn't budge. God, how much did this boy _weigh_? She tried several more times, but finally gave up. 

At that moment, Miroku popped up. "Inuyasha! You learn fast, my friend!" he shouted in excitement. Kagome felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "Miroku, you hentai!" she shouted at him. Miroku smiled charmingly. Inuyasha indicated to a spot beside him. "You can go ahead and sit down, Miroku," Inuyasha said. Kagome growled. "Sango's sitting there!" she screamed. Miroku grinned even wider. He patted his lap as he sat down. "Then she can sit on my lap, as Inuyasha is sitting on yours, Lady Kagome," he answered smugly. Kagome sighed and gave up. All the handsome ones were too dense to communicate with. Inuyasha smiled as he felt her relax. "I knew you wouldn't win," he stated. Kagome punched his back. "Oh shut up. You could at least hand me my sandwich, you jerk." He picked up her sandwich from her tray and dropped it into her outstretched hand. Kagome had given up, so she took the sandwich and ate it without protesting.

Sango nearly dropped her tray. "What in the-?" She didn't even want to know. She just walked up to the spot where everyone was sitting. She tried not to wonder why Inuyasha was sitting on top of Kagome, and why the two were calmly eating sandwiches. Sango just smiled and swallowed her questions. Miroku grinned as he saw her. He tugged on her sleeve and pulled her down on top of his lap. "Miroku!" she shouted, nearly dropping her food all over them. "What are you doing?" she yelled. Miroku shrugged. "I was merely replicating what Lady Kagome and Inuyasha were doing. I didn't want you to feel left out, Milady Sango," he replied smoothly

Both Kagome and Inuyasha watched, stunned, as Sango agreed to sit on Miroku's lap. Damn, that boy was good, they both thought.

Sango ate her sandwich, but her eyes darted back and forth between Kagome to Inuyasha. The tension was quite thick. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell?" she screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped eating immediately, Inuyasha had just taken a bite out of his sandwich and froze; while Kagome had barely reached the bread with her teeth. "Err. Is something the matter, Sango?" Kagome asked in concern. "Yes! What the hell is going on? Why are you two sitting on each other? And why is Miroku being all sweet? I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone or something!" Sango raved on. Miroku blinked. After several more minutes of yelling, Sango took a deep breath and sighed. Inuyasha blinked. "Geez, woman. Are you done now?" Sango nodded meekly, and Inuyasha swallowed his piece of the sandwich. Miroku cringed, patting Sango gently on the back. "There, there, Sango. It's ok now," he said in a soothing tone. Sango sighed and relaxed, while the other three tried not to stare at her. They all coughed, whistled, and looked away. "I'm not crazy!" she protested, noticing their looks. They all coughed again. "Of course not, Sango. Now take it easy," Miroku said to her. Sango groaned, making him laugh. "I was kidding, Sango. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way," he quickly added. Kagome and Sango's mouth dropped open. Miroku…was sorry? What? Sango blinked and quickly stood up. "I think I am in the Twilight Zone," she remarked

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, if you really think about it, ask yourself this. How do you know if you're not in the Twilight Zone now? Or if you've just been in the Twilight Zone all your life and this is your real life?" he asked. The others just stared at him. He shrugged. "Must've been the ham sandwich. I don't think about this crap all the time," he stated dryly. Sango suddenly dropped her tray, bending over to pick it up. Miroku then pinched something, and it _wasn't_ his sandwich. "Ack! Baka!" Sango shouted in disdain. Miroku smiled. "I was just trying to prove that you weren't in the Twilight Zone," he spoke to his defense. Sango stopped shouting and smiled. "Thank you. And now I'll prove that you're not in the Twilight Zone, either," Sango said. And with that, she slapped him. He landed with a thud on the ground. "Thank you…" he uttered in complete pain. Sango smiled. "You're Welcome."

Miroku propped himself back up, brushing off his pants. "So I'll see you all Saturday?" he asked. They all nodded

Kagome blinked. He had invited Inuyasha too? She shrugged. Oh well. As long as that jerk didn't interfere with her plans, it was ok. She couldn't wait to see who her date was. He had to be tall, handsome, and mysterious. She smiled just thinking about it

Inuyasha noticed Kagome smiling. Ugh. So that wench was coming too? As long as he stayed away from him and the "hot date" Miroku promised him, all would be well. He hoped. But it was hard to tell with this crew of friends. They were all freaking nuts, as far as he was concerned.

Miroku saw Inuyasha and Kagome smiling. Good, they probably already knew that they were going to be each other's dates! He couldn't wait to see Sango when he took her to the fanciest place in town. He grinned too. He smiled at Kagome, thanking her for getting Sango to come along.

Sango grimaced. What the hell where all these people grinning about? She noticed Miroku's grin widen at Kagome. Oh, God. He was probably thinking about what was going to happen on their date. But why would they invite the whole gang plus Inuyasha? She shrugged. Maybe they were on drugs

(A.N. And so ends another chapter. =) Please Review! Unfortunately, I've been having trouble with the files on my computer. --; Thank you, reviewers!)


	4. Mixed Emotions

Kagome yawned, just as her alarm went off. She opened an eye sleepily and smacked her clock, missing the snooze button by an inch. The alarm kept buzzing loudly, loud enough to wake the entire house. Kagome's mother entered the room. "Kagome, didn't you hear your alarm?" Kagome let out a sleepy mumble; a barely audible "yes" was heard through the midst of the alarm. Her mother chuckled, noticing how tired Kagome looked.  
  
Deciding to do her daughter a favor, she turned off the alarm for her. Mrs. Hiragashi paused as she walked out the door. Turning her head around to look at Kagome, she asked, "Aren't you and your friends going out tomorrow?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah. It's going to be me, Miroku, Sango, this jerk Inuyasha, and a "mysterious" date for me," Kagome replied. Kagome's mother turned her head back around, her shoulders quivering. "Mom! Are you…crying?" Kagome asked in shock. Mrs. Hiragashi turned back around, a single tear running gently down her face. "I never thought this day would come…the day my daughter became..."  
  
Kagome inched forward, trying to hear the last word. What did her mother want to tell her? "-A player," Mrs. Hiragashi finished. Kagome toppled off the bed. "What? I'm not a player!" Kagome shouted. Mrs. Hiragashi suddenly rushed forward and hugged Kagome tightly. "Oh, Kagome! I'm so proud! Make sure you don't get caught, sweetie!" Mrs. Hiragashi beamed and left the room. Kagome groaned. "I told her not to drink my coffee," she remarked dryly. She stretched her arms out, sighing. Today was Friday. Which meant that...tomorrow was her hot date. She couldn't wait to get through school today! She changed from her pajamas to her school uniform in a hurry, grabbing her backpack and rushing through the door. Sango was waiting patiently for her outside, looking startled. "Kagome, you're early today!" Sango remarked in surprise. Kagome nodded. "Yup. I need details on my date tonight! Where's Miroku?" Sango shrugged, and Kagome noticed how her face fell. "Is there...something wrong, Sango?"  
  
Sango glanced up abruptly at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Oh. No, it's nothing. Actually, I probably won't be coming tomorrow night Kagome. I wouldn't want to…disrupt anything," she finished.  
  
Kagome was panicking. If Sango didn't go, there wouldn't be a date in the first place! Miroku would be so upset! Think, Kagome, think! She had to play it cool. If she were too obvious, Sango might really change her mind. "Sango, we-I'd appreciate it if you came! I mean, you won't be disrupting anything," Kagome hastily said. But she didn't really understand Sango's statement. What did she mean, she didn't want to disrupt anything? It was Sango and Miroku's date, after all! Kagome shrugged mentally. Sango was losing it.  
  
Sango felt uncomfortable at this moment, and she wasn't sure why. She supposed that it would never occur to her that her two closest friends would get together. Kagome…and Miroku? It was just too strange. And here Kagome was, asking Sango to come along on Kagome and Miroku's date. She couldn't do that to her best friend! Sango was sure it was written somewhere in the big book of best friend rules. She couldn't do that to Kagome…and yet…maybe if she went along, she could "monitor" their date. Make sure they weren't…getting too comfy. Sango shook her head. What was she doing? It wasn't any of her business…but then why did she care so much? If Kagome was happy, then Sango should be happy for her. And if this was what Miroku really wanted…then Sango would let him have it. Sango growled. Why did Miroku's name keep popping up in her head? It was driving her crazy! She didn't care...she didn't. "Sango? Earth to Sango." Kagome waved a hand in her face. "Hu-what?" Sango asked, snapping out of her daze. "Please come?" Kagome pleaded. Sango shrugged. "It'd just be weird." Sango stated.  
  
Kagome blinked. Weird? What was Sango talking about? Oh! Sango was just nervous about finally crossing the friendship line with Miroku! She had first date jitters! Kagome smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry about it Sango! I've got it covered! You'll feel right at home!"  
  
At this point, Sango was utterly convinced that Kagome had lost it. "Sure." Sango remarked, edging a bit away from Kagome. "Let's get to class now, shall we, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Let's go! And thanks for coming along, Sango!" She hugged the other girl tightly. "This really means a lot to me!" Kagome skipped on ahead.  
  
Sango bowed her head sadly. Miroku really meant a lot to Kagome…and the fact that Sango would come along on their date meant a lot to Kagome, she gathered. She felt like such a miserable friend. But why? She should be happy! And deep down, Sango knew she wasn't. "I think…I…love Miroku." she admitted weakly aloud to herself. She felt all alone at this point.  
  
Miroku perked his head up as he saw the two girls approaching. Kagome had a wide grin on her face, which he received as a good sign. Yes! Sango was actually going on a date with him! But when he glanced at Sango, her head was lowered, and she made no eye contact with anyone. Not even Kagome. Miroku didn't know what to make of it. Women. He shrugged. "Hey Miroku," came a voice behind him. Miroku turned around. "Hello Inuyasha," he replied. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "So is my date coming or not?" Inuyasha quipped. Miroku was puzzled. "Yes, she's coming," he said. Inuyasha was staring at Miroku. "Um. Something else you want to know?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha elbowed Miroku. "Give me the dirt!" he exclaimed. "The dirt?" Miroku inquired meekly. "What's she like?" Inuyasha asked in frustration. This got Miroku very confused. Hadn't Inuyasha already met Kagome? They already knew that they were each other's dates, didn't they? Oh, he understood now! Inuyasha was playing a game with him! He was pretending that he didn't know who his date was so that he could get more information on her! Miroku grinned slyly. "Well, she's pretty hot. She's gentle, sweet, caring." Miroku went on and on. He was sure Inuyasha already knew all that about Kagome. But he could never be too sure with this guy.  
  
Kagome groaned. "Ugh. Inuyasha. Are Miroku and him best friends now?" she asked Sango. The other girl shrugged. "You should know," Sango replied. Kagome blinked. What did that mean? She didn't know everything about Miroku. Just because he was a close friend didn't mean that Kagome knew his biography. What was with Sango? She shrugged, letting it go. "Hey Miroku!" she called out as she approached. "Hello Kagome!" he replied cheerfully. His eyes kept darting over to Sango. Kagome nodded, and he smiled.  
  
Sango, who was avoiding all eye contact, did not see the two exchange glances. What she did notice, however, was Miroku's charming smile. She had never seen him smile…not like that, at least. Never to her, or around her. The way his eyes lit up, sparkling as did his pearly white teeth, made her want to cry...to back away. She involuntarily took a step backward. He suddenly stopped smiling. "Sango, are you all right?" he asked in genuine concern. "I'm fine," she added hastily, before rushing away.  
  
Miroku stood up, pulling Kagome over to the side so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear them. "What's with Sango?" he asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. She's been like this all morning, " Kagome answered. Miroku was beginning to feel depressed. "Maybe…maybe she doesn't want to go out with me. Maybe she just thinks of me as an annoying little brother, and now her guilt is kicking in. She hates me!" he exclaimed. Kagome shook Miroku. "Miroku! Chill out!" Miroku snapped out of his daze. "Sango's probably just tired," Kagome reassured him. But they both knew she was lying.


	5. A New Player

                Sango sank down into her seat. She wasn't sure if her legs could hold her up anymore. Watching Kagome and Miroku together hurt her a lot more than she realized. She placed her arms on the table and laid her head on top. She wasn't sure if she could take the pain. Whoever said that love hurt had no idea what she was going through. In the back of the room, Kikyo was giggling loudly. Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her, Sango told herself. But Kikyo said something that pushed the limits. "So what you're saying, Kikyo, is that you like Miroku _and_ Inuyasha?" one of Kikyo's friends asked. Kikyo waved her hand lazily. "Well, I'm not sure _I_ like _them_, but it's so obvious that _they_ like _me_!" Sango snorted but kept listening. "I have them in the palm of my hand," Kikyo finished, giggling. Sango couldn't take it anymore. To like Miroku while he was with Kagome was one thing, but to claim that he liked her back? Who in their right mind would like a spoil brat like Kikyo? Sango would not stand for it. Kikyo would not mess up Kagome and Miroku's relationship! Sango walked calmly to the back of the room, where Kikyo was sitting with her "crew" of friends. Kikyo looked at Sango in mild disgust. "Yes?" Kikyo asked in the rudest tone possible. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Since your voice is so damn high pitched and squeaky. But Miroku's got a girl now. So I suggest you back off. Not that he's attracted to you anyhow. He likes real women. Not little dogs like you," Sango remarked dryly. And with that, she walked back to her seat.

                Kikyo and her friends were shocked, indeed. But the people who were really shocked were standing outside the door.  "Oh my God," Miroku breathed. "Did she just say what I think she said?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. Miroku couldn't believe it! Sango had stood up to Kikyo! And what was that part about "He's got a girl now?" Huh? Then his eyes widened. His girl. Was Sango talking about herself? He couldn't believe it! His heart beat faster, and his breathing was rushed.

                Beside him, Inuyasha was still gaping. That "girl" of Miroku's had a lot of guts. And she was pissed. Thank God he didn't piss her off that much on the first day, otherwise he would have been toast! He and Miroku had come searching for Sango, believing that she was terribly upset. Yes, they could see that she was upset, but she handled herself very well. What kind of a person could yell like _that_ if they were so upset? Miroku was making funny noises, so Inuyasha turned to look at him. "Miroku, man. Are you hyperventilating?" Inuyasha asked in shock. Miroku made another gurgling sound and nodded. Inuyasha groaned. Oh brother. He smacked Miroku repeatedly, finally knocking him out of his daze. Miroku blinked, his face covered in handprints, and smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha! You're a real friend!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. Whatever." Inuyasha said. 

                Kagome finally caught up with the two boys. "Why are you guys standing outside?" she asked. "None of your business, wench," he replied. "Just answer the question, you jerk," she snapped. 

                Miroku grinned. How cute. Kagome and Inuyasha already had pet names for each other!

                Inuyasha pointed to Sango. "Well, your friend there stood up to that other girl," he said, pointing to Kikyo. He didn't really care much for catfights. 

                Kagome blinked. "What?" Sango stood up to Kikyo? Kagome was shocked,  but incredibly impressed at the same time. She didn't know why, but Sango had a major grudge against Kikyo. Sango had never specifically stated why,  but Kagome had the feeling that it had something to do with Miroku. Speaking of Miroku- he was breathing quickly and his face was covered in slap marks. "Miroku, what happened to you?" she asked in concern. He had a happy dazed look on his face. "She's my girl," he breathed. 

Inuyasha smacked him several more times, but Miroku was too far gone. He turned to Kagome. "You better slap him a couple more times, wench. He's out of it," he stated calmly. Damn bunch of weirdos, he thought as he strode toward his seat. 

Kagome shook Miroku out of his trance. "Huh?" Miroku asked, clearly annoyed to have his daydream disrupted. Kagome shuddered, and did not want to know what he had been daydreaming about. "So what can you tell me about my date?" 

Miroku blinked. What was up with Inuyasha and Kagome's pretend games? They already knew they were each other's dates!  Well, since she wanted to play around, he would answer the question. "Well, he's handsome, I guess you ladies would say. He's got a very interesting personality. Very mysterious, and he keeps to himself. He's even got a pet name for you!" Miroku added gleefully.

Kagome smiled. "Really?" Miroku nodded. She couldn't wait to meet her date! He sounded so perfect! As long as that jerk Inuyasha didn't bother them, Kagome would be in heaven. She wondered what her date's name was, and what he looked like. He was handsome, and mysterious. She beamed as she entered the class. Only a few hours until school was over. And then she could start planning what to wear for her date! "Ow!" Kagome exclaimed as a piece of paper smacked her in the head. She picked up the piece of crumpled paper. It was from Miroku. It said: "I'm going to pick up Sango first, then I'll stop by your house. Then I'll pick up your date. We're going somewhere special!" So Inuyasha wasn't coming! Yes! There was a God!

Next to Kagome, Inuyasha received the same note. Great! It would only be him, his date, Miroku and his girl! No wench! He was so relieved. 

Sango blinked. She thought Miroku was passing a love note to Kagome, at least until he passed a note to Inuyasha. She felt left out again. Miroku turned to her, smiled,  and handed her a note as well. It said: "I'm looking forward to tonight!" He had even drawn a smiley face on the note. Sango's heart lurched. Miroku was really excited about his date with Kagome. She forced a weak smile on her face and hastily scribbled: "I can tell. I hope you have fun." And she tossed it back at him, immediately looking down so he wouldn't see the expression of hurt on her face. 

Miroku read the note, puzzled. "I hope you have fun?" he read aloud to himself. What did that mean? Did that mean that only he would have fun? Why wouldn't Sango have fun too? Was it because she was going on a date with him? Did she hate him? His heart jumped, skipping several beats. He scribbled on the note: "Sango, I love you." He was ready to give it to Sango, but he saw the look on her face. She was avoiding eye contact with him. At that moment, his heart broke. She didn't love him back. He crumpled the note back into a ball and shoved it into his pocket. The bell rang, but he only slumped further into his seat. Kikyo walked up to Miroku. "Hi there," she remarked in a fake, cheery voice. Miroku's head snapped up, startled. "Um…are you talking to me?" he quipped, looking around wildly. 

Kikyo grinned. This would be a hell of a lot easier than she thought. "Yes, I would never mistake the name of a cute guy like you," she finished deviously. He blinked, taken aback.

 It only took a few seconds before Miroku had the realization that a girl was actually flirting first! But he was in no mood to play games, regardless of who it was. His heart was as crumpled as the piece of paper in his pocket. He stood up quickly, and headed toward the door. "Excuse me?" Kikyo's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Huh?" Miroku said, turning around. She was glaring at him. Miroku realized that he had missed Sango, and she had already left. Miroku's frustration made him lose his temper. "Well, what is it, you prep? I don't have all day! Or are you too ditzy to remember what it is you were going to say?" he snapped angrily, rushing out the door after Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked at what just happened. Inuyasha didn't know much about this Kikyo girl, but he knew that she was popular. Those type of girls always got what they want. And it seemed that this one in particular wanted Miroku. He sighed. He didn't know much about this strange boy, but Inuyasha did know that Miroku was his friend. And he could tell that Miroku really liked this Sango girl. Inuyasha nodded, deciding at this moment he would do whatever it took to get them together. 

Sango walked away quickly from the classroom, avoiding any and all eye contact. She wanted to get away from Miroku. It hurt her too much to be near him, and she didn't want to cause any damage. Kikyo was now interested more than ever in Miroku, and that girl usually, and not surprisingly, got what she wanted. Sango knew she didn't want to be around to see the two flirting. "Sango! Wait!" called a strong, deep voice behind her. "Wha- Miroku?" she asked in surprise. He was clearly out of breath. "Can…I walk you home?" he asked, eyes pleading. Sango's mind screamed, 'Yes!' But in her heart, she knew Miroku belonged to Kagome. "I'm sorry, I…I just need to be by myself, ok? Thanks for offering though," she said, looking away. 

Miroku was devastated. "Oh. I…understand. Well, maybe some other time?" She nodded, and at that moment, he wanted to hold her tightly in his arms. She looked so sad…and he would do anything to bring a smile to those luscious lips of hers. "Ok…well…bye, Sango. I'll see you tomorrow night?" Miroku inquired.  Sango nodded again. She turned and walked in the opposite direction. "Bye," he called out after her. She didn't even turn around. 

Kagome was still in shock. First Sango had stood up to Kikyo, and now Miroku? Had Miroku slipped something into Sango's drink _again_? She groaned. Oh well. School was over, and she needed to pick an outfit for tomorrow! She headed out the door, a smile on her face. 

Inuyasha sighed. This school tired him out, and it bored him too. He headed out the door as well, but someone stopped him. "Hi there," Kikyo remarked slyly. He turned his head. "Feh. What do you want?" he asked, not amused at the recent turn of events. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me sometime?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and giggling. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe the nerve of this girl! First, she hit on Miroku, got rejected, and now she was hitting on him? Ugh. Women. "Look, lady. I don't have time for you, or people like you. Nor will I ever waste effort to _make_ the time. Here's a suggestion though. Why don't you go 'catch' yourself a life and a better attitude? Now get out of my face and get lost," Inuyasha stated dryly. He walked out the door without even glancing at her expression.

Kikyo was still gaping in shock. She had been shot down three times today! What was going on here? It didn't matter. Kikyo always got what she wanted. And what she wanted…was Inuyasha.


	6. Preparations

            Finally! Saturday at last! Kagome woke up several minutes before anyone else in the household did. She got out of bed, or _bounced_, rather. The sunlight crept in stealthily through the open window, and a gentle breeze wafted into the room. Kagome inhaled the morning fragrance deeply. "Mmm. Now where have I felt a calm breeze like that one?" Kagome racked her brain, trying to remember a time when she had felt so calm…so at ease. Then she remembered. She was sitting under the oak tree, until…her eyelids fluttered open as she remembered what _else_ happened. She remembered that Inuyasha plopped down, right on top of her!

            Mrs. Hiragashi entered the room, carrying a basket full of dirty laundry. "Kagome! You're up early! You're usually asleep when I come in to take your dirty underwear!" Kagome blushed. The way her mother said _underwear_ made her either want to burst into laughter or run away and hide. "Mother, don't you ever knock?" Kagome said, rather irritated. This was the second time this week that her mother had entered without knocking.  Suddenly, Mrs. Hiragashi dropped the basket of laundry. "Why should I have to knock?" she asked, very curious indeed. Kagome shrugged. "Well, it feels like invasion of my privacy, that's all," Kagome responded. "Oh," Mrs. Hiragashi stated blankly. Then suddenly, she whispered, "Were you just cheating on your boyfriend, dear?" she asked. Kagome blinked. "No! I don't have a boyfriend!" she shouted. Her mother winked and elbowed her. "Sure, sure. I know how to play the game too," she said in a cheerful voice. Kagome threw her hands up. This was hopeless! Her mother was totally convinced she was a player! As her mother left the room, she called out, "Make sure you come up with a better excuse if you get caught, Kagome!" Kagome groaned. "Stay away from my coffee, Mom!" she shouted after her mother. 

            Kagome examined the sleek black dress that she would be wearing tonight. She was a very modest dresser, and normally strayed away from the usual low necklines and short skirts. But the dress she chose to wear tonight was stunning. It had thin, but strong straps to hold the dress up, making an "x" across the back of the dress. The neckline was at a very modest level, and the length of the dress was at least an inch above her knees. That was satisfactory enough for Kagome. 

            Meanwhile, across town, Miroku was panicking. "What do I do? What do I wear?" He had to wear something that stood out, brought attention to himself. Hmm. Ah! He reached into his closet, pulling out the dark, midnight tuxedo. He slipped on the silk black tuxedo jacket onto his shoulders. It fit him like a glove. "Perfect!" Miroku glanced to his left. There, on his dresser, was a bouquet of roses, as red as blood itself. He could smell the extravagant fragrance even from where he was standing. Tonight had to be perfect. He had a sinking feeling that this was his only chance. But doubt began to wear on his mind. Sango wouldn't even look at him yesterday in class. What made him think that she would be coming? He let his mind and his heart battle it out. Finally, he agreed that even if Sango did not love him as he did her, at least she would show up, because she was his friend. And as a friend, Sango wouldn't ditch him. At least, he hoped not. He nervously slipped his trembling hands into his pant pocket. "What the-?" he said, pulling out the piece of crumpled paper. Oh. It was his "love" note to Sango. "Too bad I'm too chicken to give it to her," he grumbled in frustration. "Ah, well. I better put this in a safe place, so no one can find it. The best thing to do would be to burn it…" he trailed off. For some reason, he didn't want to burn it. He wanted to keep it. It was a simple reminder of the emotions he felt toward Sango. He chuckled sarcastically. Not that he would ever forget what he felt for her. It just…made him feel at ease, knowing that it was written down. Even if no one but himself had read it. He shot another glance at his drawer, and decided the note would be much more safer in there. But then the phone rang, and Miroku hastily shoved the note into the pocket of his tuxedo. 

            Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his temples. "Man, what am I supposed to wear?" He knew women could be very picky about the way a person dressed. Especially on a blind date. He rolled his eyes. Why did it matter what he was wearing? As long as he wasn't naked, that was fine with him. But first impressions usually determined everything. And from what Miroku had said about this girl intrigued Inuyasha more and more. His date was of the sweetest nature, who listened, and was firm when it came to friends. He had always wanted someone like that. Maybe he'd finally find someone who would take time to listen to him. That was all he wanted. Just to be heard. He twisted the rose stem in between his fingers, pondering what he should wear. Lifting the rose to his lips, he inhaled the sweet fragrance. He hoped his date would be as beautiful and as enchanting as this simple rose. 

            Sango sank down to the floor wearily. "I hope I'm making the right decision by going to this date-thing…" As much as she tried to convince herself it was ok to bail out on the date, she knew it was wrong. "Damn conscience," she growled. She smiled bitterly. Why was it that everyone whom she loved…was taken away from her? Her father had recently passed away, because of an illness. And currently, her brother Kohaku was in the hospital in a coma. Even now, Miroku was taken too. Taken by Kagome, her best friend. It felt like betrayal, but Miroku wasn't Sango's boyfriend…and Sango thereof had no right to claim him as her own. Sango shook her head. "Baka," she muttered aloud. She was a baka. Why was she suddenly feeling all this…emotion toward Miroku anyhow? He was just another womanizer, looking for a girl with game. That's all he wanted. Something stirred inside Sango, and she felt guilty immediately. She knew Miroku, and he wasn't like that at all…who was she to say such cruel things about him? Before she knew it, she had picked up the phone and dialed his number. Her heart lurched every time the dial tone rang, and her mind told her to hang up while she still could. "Hello?" came a voice on the other line. "Miroku…?" Sango asked, her voice cracking. "Yes? Sango? Is that you? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Questions tumbled from Miroku's mouth. "I…um- just wanted to say sorry," she admitted weakly. "Sorry? For what?" Miroku asked. Sango's heart was pounding, and blood rushed in a frenzy to her head. "N-nothing. It's nothing. I'm sorry that I bothered you." Sango started to hang up, but Miroku called her name again. "Sango! Wait!" he cried out. Sango blinked and placed the phone next to her ear again. "Yes…Miroku?" she asked timidly. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked in concern. Sango forced a weak laugh. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Really…" she said quietly.

            When Sango said those words, Miroku wanted to cry. "Don't worry about me," she said. But how could he not? Sango…was all he ever wanted. And all he cared about. And it had taken him all of summer break to realize it. But it was too late. For some reason, he and Sango had drifted further apart. And he didn't know why. Was it his fault? It probably was. Probably because he flirted with so many girls, and had ignored Sango sometimes. But he didn't mean to. He would gladly take it all back, if she would smile again. There was a pause on the other line. "Miroku? Are you still there?" she asked. "Yes…" he breathed. And that remark she had made in the classroom to Kikyo. About him having a "girl"…he prayed that Sango was talking about herself. Who else would she be talking about? "You know I can't do that, Sango," Miroku replied in almost a whisper. She gasped on the other end. It broke Miroku's heart. She was probably appalled. "I mean, I'm your friend, and all," Miroku finished lamely. "Oh." Was her simple answer. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well…I have to go," Sango finally said, breaking the thick silence. "Ok. I'll…come by to pick you up at 7 p.m. then?" Miroku asked. There was another long pause. "All right. I'll see you then Miroku," Sango stated. And she hung up the phone. 

            It couldn't be clearer to Sango that Miroku only thought of her as a friend. He had basically just thrown it in her face. She sighed sadly. It was ok. She could handle it…she would be strong. Be strong. That was how she had gotten as far as she was today. Nothing would bring her down. But she had a sinking feeling that getting over this would be harder than she had ever imagined it to be. 

            The phone rang. Kagome picked it up quickly, hoping her mother hadn't picked up as well and was listening on the other line. "Hello?" Kagome asked into the receiver. "Kagome?" came Miroku's ragged voice. "Miroku? Are you ok? Why are you out of breath?" she questioned. "Oh…I…just got back…from the grocery store," he panted into the phone. "So what's up?" Kagome asked. "Sango…I think she's upset…" Miroku gasped. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Miroku, sit down." There was a creak as he plopped down on top of a chair. "Ok," he replied. "Now. Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened? Did you call her?" Kagome asked. "Yes. Actually, she's the one who called me," he replied. Kagome blinked. "Wow," she blurted out. "I know," Miroku said sarcastically. "She said she was sorry, and not to worry about her," Miroku added. "Sorry? About what?" Kagome quipped. "I don't know," Miroku admitted in concern. "She seemed so down. I don't know what to make of it. You're her best friend, right? So tell me what's wrong with her!" Miroku practically yelled into the phone. Kagome held the phone a good three inches away from her ear. She could barely hear herself speak over Miroku's panicky shouts. "Miroku! Shut up!" Kagome hissed into the phone. The shouting immediately ceased. "Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Grumpy as hell. Did you drink your grandfather's coffee again?" he inquired. "Um. No," came the reply on the other side of the phone. Miroku coughed. "Sure, sure. You keep on telling yourself that, Kagome," he teased. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Listen, Miroku. Just chill out. I'm sure that if there was anything wrong with Sango, she'd have told me by now," Kagome reassured him. There was a long, steady pause. "If you say so…" Miroku sounded reluctant. "On a brighter note, I'll come by and pick you up around…7:15, alright?" he asked. "Sure," was Kagome's reply. "I'll see you then," he responded. "Bye!" Kagome beamed. 

            Inuyasha glanced at his watch. 5 p.m. sharp. Only two hours to go before he met his date. He was getting very anxious, and excited about meeting this girl. Happiness…he felt happy already, and he hadn't even met this girl. Apparently, he had seen her. When he kept asking Miroku about his date, Miroku snapped, "You already know what she looks like, now shut up and leave me alone, so I can stalk Sango!" Hmm. Who was his date? Maybe it was that foreign exchange student in the back of the room. Or…maybe it was that Kikyo girl. Inuyasha hated to admit it, but she was pretty. "Yeah. Pretty girly," Inuyasha remarked sarcastically. He sighed. Only two more hours…


	7. Pick Ups

            "What the hell is up with that car?" Inuyasha growled. There was a car parked right outside his house, honking constantly. The whacko driver had even gotten out of his car and started flapping his arms around like a chicken. Inuyasha peered out his window and realized it was Miroku. It figured. Checking his watch, he noticed that Miroku was considerably early. Sighing, he opened up the front door and approached the car. Miroku look tired. "Didn't you hear me honking?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha winced. "Who _couldn't_ hear you?" he shot back at Miroku. 

"If you heard me, why didn't you come outside?" Miroku hissed. "I thought you were some nut," Inuyasha retorted. Miroku looked nervous, hands fidgeting with his tuxedo jacket, and he constantly smoothed his tuxedo. "What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miroku blinked. "I mean," Inuyasha said, in an annoyed tone, "you're moving around like there are worms in your pants. Stop that!" he snapped, grabbing Miroku by the shoulders. Miroku grinned sheepishly. "More like butterflies in my stomach," he replied.  

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Oh brother. The guy _actually_ thought he could pull off _that_ line. "Ha ha ha," Inuyasha stated dryly. He shot a glance toward Miroku's car. Sango was already in the car, in the front passenger seat. This woman really had Miroku wired. In a way, it made Inuyasha angry. Didn't she care at all about what Miroku was doing for her? Miroku had obviously spent a lot of his time trying to make everything perfect for her. And she looked like someone had just died. Ugh. Women. Inuyasha began to question his sanity by agreeing to go on this date. 

Sango kept her head lowered. Her ears were still buzzing from Miroku's little "symphony". When Miroku had first stopped by to pick her up, he had paused at the door. There was an uncomfortable silence. Then, hastily, he told her she was beautiful. She was shocked. Did Kagome know he was saying that to other women? Probably not. There was a bouquet of roses waiting in the car when they approached the parked car. She assumed that they were for Kagome. She didn't take a second glance at the roses.

Inuyasha glanced to Miroku's crestfallen face. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked in concern. Miroku was gazing at Sango with a burning intensity. This stirred something inside of Inuyasha. Something was _really_ wrong. 

Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of her, not even for one minute. He was still confused by her words and behavior. When he opened the front car door for her, she had shaken her head. He was baffled. "Is there something wrong with sitting next to me?" he teased. She lifted her head to look up at him. "I'm sure Kagome would prefer sitting there," she had said in a mild tone. It was probably just an excuse to avoid sitting next to him. "Please?" he asked. "It'll be a lot more convenient," he added. Sango had finally given in, but there was a deafening silence the entire ride to Inuyasha's house. 

Inuyasha patted Miroku on the back reassuringly. "She'll come around," he said. Miroku brightened up. "Alright, we've got one more stop! Let's go!" he said, cheerfully striding to his car. Inuyasha blinked. This guy switched personalities in a heartbeat. Which reminded Inuyasha that he had better wash his mouth out with soap. Nice words stained his image. He opened the back car door, sat down, and buckled his seatbelt. This was, he had to admit, a very nice car indeed. Black interior leather that was incredibly comfy to sit on, and-Inuyasha gasped. "Check out these window switches!" He pushed the switch, and the window rolled down. His eyes were wide open, like a little boy on Christmas Day. He amused himself the entire ride by playing with the window switch. Well, at least he wanted to. Miroku turned around halfway to Inuyasha's date's house and snapped, "Stop messing with my windows, or I'll throw you into the trunk!" Inuyasha kept his hands well to himself the rest of the way. Finally, the car stopped moving, as Miroku parked his car and turned off the engines at a house. 

Miroku exited his car, walked up the front steps, and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Hiragashi's smiling face popped out, startling Miroku. "Ack!" he shouted, looking like he was ready to bolt. Then he realized who it was and relaxed. "Good evening, Mrs. Hiragashi. Is Kagome ready to leave yet?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone. "Miroku, be a dear and wait right here. I'll go get Kagome," Mrs. Hiragashi replied. She gently closed the door. A second later, Miroku heard Mrs. Hiragashi's booming voice. "Kagome! Your boyfriend is here! Remember not to get caught! And come up with a good excuse!" Miroku coughed, and blinked. Did he want to know? Nah. 

A minute later, a red-faced Kagome opened the door and stepped outside. She quickly shut the door behind her. "Hi Miroku!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Kagome. You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. "You look amazing," he admitted. She blushed. "Thank you, Miroku." Kagome looked past him, trying to get a glimpse of the people in Miroku's car. She could see Sango, and one other person. From where she was standing, he looked quite handsome. "Is that my date, Miroku?" Kagome asked excitedly. He nodded. "Wait a minute. What you just said to me-tell me you told Sango she looked beautiful too!" she shouted. 

Miroku blinked and nodded. "Don't worry, I did! But I think I upset her when I said it," he admitted. "Hmm. She's still acting strange, I guess…" Kagome murmured thoughtfully. He only nodded in response. "Come on, Kagome. We don't want to keep our dates waiting," Miroku said in a sullen tone. 

Inuyasha was getting impatient. What the hell was taking Miroku so long to walk up those damn front steps? And why were there so many front steps in the first place? Who the hell would put that many steps on their house? It was a conspiracy, he thought, to drive him crazy at guessing who his date was. "Oh, get on with it already, you bastard!" he yelled out the window. Too late he realized the window was closed. Sango turned around and blinked. "…Was that necessary?" she asked in sarcasm. He shrugged. "My bad." He saw a woman, probably his date's mother, open the door. Miroku and the woman had a brief conversation before she closed the door again. Suddenly, there was a loud shout. Inuyasha couldn't hear the name of whom the woman was calling to; it was blurred out, even with his sharp sense of hearing. Finally, his date stepped outside into the warm, gentle night sky. Inuyasha squinted. She looked kind of familiar, but he couldn't see that well. He pressed his face closer to the window…closer…closer…thwack! He hit the glass window at full force. "Ow…" he muttered. Sango blinked. "Miroku's going to kill you for smudging his windows," she announced calmly. These people were freaking nuts, and he had already seen _Sango's_ bad temper. Imagine _Miroku's_ temper!

Sango watched in mild amusement as Inuyasha hastily wiped the windows with his sleeve. "You missed a spot," she chided sarcastically. "Gee, thanks," Inuyasha said dryly. "No problem," she replied cheerfully. 

Inuyasha wiped the window frantically as Miroku and his blind date neared the car. Damn it! The smudge wasn't coming off! This called for drastic measures! The only thing to do at this point was to breath on the window, and hope the humidity was enough to wipe the face smudge clean. Before he could get started, Sango shoved something in his face. "Tic tacs? What the hell, woman?" he shouted. Sango smirked. "You weren't planning to breathe on Miroku's shiny new windows with _that_ foul smelling breath of yours, were you?" she asked, apparently very amused. Inuyasha growled at Sango, but tipped the box back into his mouth. He devoured the contents within several seconds. "You…do know you were only supposed to take one, right?" she asked. Inuyasha groaned. "Thanks for telling me," he snapped. "Better late than never," she quirked. He glared at her for a second, and then returned to cleaning the window. Finally, it worked. Clean at last! And as much as he hated to admit it, the window smelled pretty good. Miroku and Inuyasha's date were halfway to the car. Feeling the need to be a gentleman, Inuyasha stepped outside and prepared to hold the door open for "his lady". It would definitely make one hell of an impression. He smiled deviously to himself. 

Aww…how sweet! Her date was already outside, holding the door open for her. Kagome smiled. As she neared Miroku's car closer and closer, she noticed that her date was remarkably familiar. He looked a lot like…"Inuyasha?" 


	8. The Date

Oh…God…Inuyasha couldn't remember how to breathe the right way. This was his date? What the hell? When the fudge did this happen? There was no God…"You're my date? You?" he screamed back. "What the hell? Miroku!" Inuyasha bellowed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed Miroku by the collar. "What…the hell…happened to my hot date?" he growled. 

Miroku was obviously very puzzled at this moment. "What are you talking about? Kagome _is_ your hot date! I thought you guys knew you were each other's dates!" "Of course we didn't!" Kagome yelled. "If I had known this jerk was going to be my date, I never would have gone!" she yelled in his face. "But…didn't you have pet names for each other?" Miroku managed to stutter. "What pet names?" Inuyasha yelled. "If I do remember correctly, it was 'wench' for Kagome, and 'jerk' for Inuyasha," Miroku said. Wait. That sounded stupid to him just now. 

Kagome wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Her fantasy romance dreams had been thrashed by…by…Inuyasha! Suddenly, all memories of her fantasy dates with a dark, tall, handsome stranger were replaced with images of her and…Inuyasha. Even the _thought_ of going on a date with him made her shudder. "No…please tell me this isn't happening," she pleaded with Miroku. His face was sullen. "I'm truly sorry, Kagome…" he replied sadly. 

Sango blinked. What was going on? She couldn't hear anything inside the car. But she saw Inuyasha grab Miroku, and both he and Kagome were yelling at Miroku. Poor Miroku. Sango wasn't sure what was going on, but it was pretty obvious that Miroku was being given a rough time. She felt bad for him. "They're all probably just hungry," Sango muttered to herself, knowing how her friends got when they were starving. "Eh…" and with that, she laid back into her seat. 

Inuyasha knew that he didn't like Kagome, and was definitely pissed at the date arrangements. This…this wench was the sweet, caring girl that Miroku had described to him? Even if they hadn't planned on going on the date together, she shouldn't have been _that_ upset. He growled. What was so horrible about going on a date with _him_? She wasn't exactly a celebrity, either. Well, he would prove her wrong, and that she _could_ have a good time with him. But first…"You gonna get in the car, or what?" he snapped. She hopped into the car and slammed the door shut, locking her side of the car. He growled and stormed angrily over to the other side, where he jerked the car door open with brutal force, and slammed it shut with equal force. 

"Don't scratch the hardware!" Miroku yelped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha reopened his door and slammed it again, only this time, much harder. Miroku rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long ride. And the restaurant was only about ten minutes away. He gingerly got into the front driver seat and shut the door gently behind him. "Hey…does anyone smell tic tac?" Miroku asked in confusion. Inuyasha and Sango coughed a couple of times, but Miroku shrugged it off. 

Kagome was trying to keep the tears from flooding. She had gone through all of this trouble…just for that…that jerk sitting beside her? This couldn't be…this wasn't happening…but she turned her head, catching a glimpse of Inuyasha's silver bangs and knew it was true. She kept telling herself that it wasn't that bad, but she didn't believe it all. Miroku swerved sharply, sending Kagome flying into Inuyasha with a crash. "Oof!" she exclaimed. She landed on top of Inuyasha's lap. He was pretty comfy…and he was warm, too. "Do you mind getting off my lap? I'm not your seat," Inuyasha stated sarcastically. "Oh. Sorry," Kagome apologized, blushing as she eased back into her seat. "You better put your seat belt on, too. With this nut driving, I'm not sure _where_ we'll end up," Inuyasha added. "Hey!" Miroku protested. "Oh shut up, and keep your eyes on the road," Inuyasha snarled. No less than five minutes later, the roller coaster ride ended, and Miroku parked the car. "Ugh. I'm going to be sick," Kagome announced as she shakily exited the car. She wanted to pass out. Clutching her stomach weakly, she leaned against the car.

Inuyasha slammed his car door shut to spite Miroku. It worked. Miroku growled at Inuyasha as he passed. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. What was wrong with her? She was sick already? They hadn't even eaten yet! Geez, what was _with_ this girl? He swallowed his pride and cautiously approached her. "Hey. Are you alright wen-...Ka...Kagome?" Her head snapped up immediately. "What did you call me?" she asked, peering at him with brilliant midnight eyes. He inhaled sharply. Her eyes were so beautiful…why hadn't he ever noticed before? 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hoping to snap him out of his daze. What _was_ he staring at? It was just a little bit of make-up. "Huh?" he looked up, startled. She arched a brow at him. "I'm fine," she stated, answering his previous question. "Oh." Was his simple response. Oh? What was up with him? She couldn't understand this guy. What did he want from her? Well, all of her frustration melted when he held out his arm. "What? You want me to kiss your hand or something? You know, you are really full of-" He shook his head quickly. "No, I'm offering you my arm…you know, so I can escort you?" he said, in…was that a pleading note to his voice? "Sure…" Kagome uttered. He flashed a quick half-smile as she linked her arm in his. And they walked into the restaurant together. 

Meanwhile, Miroku had gently opened the door for Sango. "Here you are, Milady Sango," he said, with a flourish of his hand. She smiled, the first he had seen all night. "Thank you, Miroku," she said. He nervously smiled back. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone ahead. Yes!

Sango groaned. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone ahead. How could Kagome ditch her boyfriend like that? Sango was shocked. "Sorry…about Kagome…" she said timidly. Miroku looked like he had obviously gone to a lot of trouble for Kagome, and this was how she repaid him?

"Eh?" Miroku asked. He shrugged. "Yeah. She didn't know Inuyasha was her date tonight, and he didn't know Kagome was his date," he said, sighing and shaking his head. "Poor kids…I guess that it was my mistake," he added sheepishly.

_Wait a minute_. Kagome was Inuyasha's date? Not Miroku's? What? "Miroku-" Sango began, only to be interrupted by Miroku. "Wait here, ok?" he asked, his eyes lit up with excitement. She only nodded in blank shock. He disappeared behind his car only to re-emerge with a bouquet of roses. Kagome's roses? Sango's brow wrinkled with confusion. "I don't understand, Miroku…" Sango remarked. 

"These are for you. I tried to hide them in the back, so you wouldn't see, but I'm not very good at hiding things. Not from you. I'm sorry…" Miroku stated, his hands trembling as he held the bouquet out to her. She looked incredibly shocked, and Miroku panicked. Sango was silent for a while. Then she lifted her head up and locked her gaze on Miroku. "These roses…are really for me?" she asked meekly. Miroku blinked. "Of course! Who else who they be for? Inuyasha?" he teased. Sango's eyes lit up, and the deep shade of purple in her eyes enchanted him. "You look…beautiful, as usual," he breathed. The fact that she blushed made him blush as well. 

"Thank you…" Sango said shyly, as she took the bouquet of roses from his outstretched arm. "I thought that the roses were for Kagome," she admitted. He looked confused. "Why? Didn't she tell you that we were double-dating?" Double-dating? "Oh my God…" Sango said suddenly. Miroku looked at her in concern. "What?" he asked, face filled with concern. "I thought you and Kagome were going out!" Sango exclaimed, laughing in relief. 

Him…and Kagome? Miroku burst out laughing. "No! Of course not!" he managed to say between spasms of laughing. But then something struck him, and it made him stop laughing. "Is…that why you've been so upset these past few days?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "But…why would you be so upset over that?" he asked, his voice raspy and unbelieving. 

"I-…" Sango was once more interrupted, as Miroku suddenly bent down, their lips finally meeting. She leaned in, applying more pressure into the kiss. His lips were warm and inviting…her arms reached up to wrap tightly around his neck. This felt…so right. His arms slipped around her waist, and surprisingly, his hands stayed where they were for once. 

His heart was pounding, and his brain was panicking when he had first bent down to kiss her. But to his surprise, and delight, she responded to his kiss. She tasted so sweet, like candy. He found that he had wanted to do this for such a long time. And now that he had it, he just couldn't get enough of her delicious lips, and her comforting arms wrapped around his neck. His fingers and heart burned with passion for the black haired girl who was currently with him. "Mmm…" he breathed through his lips. 

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha. "Stop moving!" Inuyasha growled. "Isn't spying illegal?" he asked. The two were hiding in the bush in front of the restaurant. When Miroku and Sango weren't looking, they had ducked…or _jumped_, into the bush. It was hard to keep still, as the branches got tangled in her hair, but she had to see what was wrong with Sango. "Oh my God!" she screeched, knocking over Inuyasha in her excitement. "Ow, woman!" he snapped as he toppled over, making the bush shake violently. "Shh!" Kagome whispered, crouching lower into the leaves. A minute later, a waiter appeared outside, pointing to the bush. "Don't…move…don't…breathe…" Kagome whispered through clenched teeth. Inuyasha nodded. The waiter was shouting. "The bush! It moved! It's possessed! Call the police!" he shouted. The manager rolled his eyes. "And tell them what? You're cracked? Keino, I told you specifically not to eat that egg salad!" He threw his hands into the air in exasperation. Keino blinked, peering closer at the bush…"Boo!" Inuyasha shouted loudly. "Oh my God!" Keino yelled, darting back into the restaurant. Kagome smacked Inuyasha. "That poor boy! He's probably having a nervous breakdown by now!" she hissed. He shrugged. "Feh, that's his problem." Turning her attention back to Sango and Miroku, and she gasped. They were kissing! Finally! She elbowed Inuyasha in the face repeatedly. "Look! Look! They're kissing! Look!" she yelled. 

"Quiet, woman!" he hissed. "You want to get caught?" he asked angrily, trying to blink away all the fuzzy colored spots in front of his face. But Kagome was too excited to listen. "Take a look!" she shouted, pushing his face out of the bush. "Ack!" he yelled as he fell halfway out of the bush. Kagome hastily pulled him back in. "What are you doing, playing around like that? You want to get caught?" she yelled. What the hell? "But- you pushed me!" he protested. She wasn't paying attention. This woman was nuttier than a bag of cracked walnuts. 

She laughed, tickling his lips. After a few more moments, Sango pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Wow," Miroku gasped. Sango felt a smile creeping over her lips. "Don't smile," Miroku said suddenly. "Why not?" Sango asked, baffled. "Because it makes me want to keep on kissing you…" Miroku admitted sheepishly. "Oh?" Sango said, placing her hand upon her hip. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked, with a teasing tone. "Nothing, except you made me forget about Kagome and Inuyasha," he replied. Kagome and… "Oh my God! How long have we been out here? They're probably waiting for us!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing Miroku's sleeve and dragging him into the restaurant. 

Thankfully, Kagome was smart enough to have bolted into the restaurant when Miroku and Sango had ended the kiss. She, of course, had practically dragged Inuyasha all the way in. He winced. "I feel bad for anyone who was in our way," he muttered. Kagome beamed happily. "It's their problem, not mine," she said, using his words against him. Miroku and Sango finally entered, both looking out of breath. "What took you so long?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her, snorted loudly. 

Miroku blinked. "Um…Sango just forgot her purse in the car, and I couldn't find my keys," he lied. Inuyasha peered at Miroku suspiciously. "But you were holding the keys in your hand the who-Ow, damnit!" he exclaimed as Kagome elbowed him sharply. What was going on with the two? Miroku looked at Sango, who shrugged.

Kagome gave them a fake smile. "Oh. I see," she said, pretending to believe them. She and Inuyasha knew very full well what they had been doing. Miroku smiled. "So what were you doing while we were kis-" Sango elbowed him. "-looking for my keys?" he finished. "Us? We were…um…just talking," Kagome stuttered. "Oh? About what?" Miroku inquired. Kagome scowled. What was with Miroku's questions?

"Bushes," Inuyasha said calmly. Everyone turned to look at him. Inuyasha smirked as he noticed that Kagome was glaring at him. "By the way, Kagome…is that a twig in your hair?" Inuyasha asked in the most innocent tone he could manage. Kagome brushed frantically at her hair. "Just kidding," he said in a bored tone. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. Smack! Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself facedown on the floor. "Damn…ow…" 

Sango blinked. Some people sure were strange when they were hungry…


	9. Starved

            Kagome picked at her food with her fork. "What's the matter, Kagome?" someone asked. "Huh?" Her head snapped up and her gaze met Miroku's own worried one. "You haven't touched your food. Are you alright?" he asked again. She managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry…" she replied. This time, Sango looked worried as well. Even _Inuyasha_ looked worried. "Uh…I ate before I left. Sorry about wasting your money, Miroku," she hastily added. None of them looked too convinced, but they let the topic alone. Kagome shifted uneasily in her seat. It was then Inuyasha caught her attention. Trying not to glance at him, she could feel his penetrating stare, as if he could see into the depths of her very soul. What was he looking at? She had never felt so uneasy under his watch before, but it was a whole new game this time. 

            Inuyasha cursed under his breath. What the hell was that wench thinking? He had heard her stomach growling the _entire_ ride to the damn restaurant! Hell, he bet _all of Japan_ could hear her freakin' stomach! Was she on a diet or something? He had seen all those skinny super models or whatever. But not even Kagome would be stupid enough to try and be like that, would she?

            Kagome's stomach growled, but she felt incredibly sick. Too sick to touch her food, anyhow. She didn't know what was wrong with her…her heart was racing, and her breathing was shallow and rough. Nothing fever-like, and she knew she wasn't on a diet. So what could be wrong with her? Wait. Her "symptoms" hadn't occurred…until…she glanced to her left, peering out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha was wolfing down his food, amidst a shocked Sango and horrified Miroku. Was it Inuyasha's presence that was making her feel this way? No, no…it couldn't be. Well, whatever it was, she wanted it to go away. She was ruining Miroku and Sango's big dinner. Kagome rose to her feet immediately, the chair scraping the marble floor as it was pushed back hastily. 

            Sango glanced up sharply at Kagome. "Kagome? What's the matter?" Kagome looked very ill. What was the matter with her? Sango glanced worriedly at Miroku. His response was a shrug. He had no clue what was wrong with her either.

            Kagome clasped a hand to her mouth. "I…don't feel so well. Excuse me!" she practically whispered as she dashed off to the rest room. She was too weak to speak, let alone run, but she needed to get out of there. She reached the security of the women's rest area. Only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha's eyes had followed Kagome's rapid movements. Where the hell did she think she was going? Growling, he arose from his seat and chased after her, his movements undetected by Kagome. He had _not_ just spent half the night watching Sango and Miroku making "lovey-dovey" faces at another only to be abandoned by the only near-sane person in the group. Damn. She had entered the women's room. The _forbidden _area to all men. He groaned. He had practically thrown all his pride away tonight anyway, so what the hell? Inuyasha burst into the women's room, finding Kagome's shocked face.

            "What are you doing in here?" she hissed angrily. Of all the perverted things to do! Following her into the rest room? How uncivilized _was_ this boy? She had more "comments" to make about his rash entrance, but halted when she saw his face. Among the heavy breathing…was concern? That shocked her more than Inuyasha being in the ladies' rest room. "Look," he growled. "You can't just ditch me with those two lovebirds out there. After I saw what they were doing, I didn't want to be left alone with them," he snapped. Kagome glared at him. "Thanks for your concern," she snapped back. "I wasn't done. I was actually worried about you," he finished, looking away. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. What did he mean? Trying to calm her nerves, she answered, "I just feel really sick."

            Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course she felt sick! "That's obvious! You're probably sick because you're starving yourself! What, are you on some diet? I hope not, because you look fine the way you are!" he yelled. Kagome blinked. "I'm not a diet. Oh. No wonder my stomach hurt." Inuyasha smacked himself mentally. He had rushed in like a fool, only to discover that she was not starving herself, and was too dense to see that she was hungry? Angry, he remarked, "Didn't you hear your stomach growling?" Kagome placed a hand sheepishly behind her head. "I thought it was the car's engine's rattling…" she blushed. What…the…fudge…Inuyasha twitched. "You mean to tell me…" he gasped, a mixture of anger, annoyance, and frustration tangled into his voice, " that you couldn't even tell that you were hungry?" Kagome nodded solemnly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to continue his rant, but he was so frustrated that no words came out. So he stood there, gaping, while Kagome smiled nervously.

            A woman walked into the bathroom. "Oh my God! Pervert! Get out, get out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, whacking Inuyasha forcefully with her purse. "Ow! Damnit! Help-ow! Kagome! Help!" he yelped. The woman continued smacking Inuaysha as Kagome skipped happily out of the restroom. Back at the table, Miroku arched a brow. "Where's Inuyasha?" he asked inquisitively. Kagome smiled cheerfully, a little _too_ cheerfully…"He's taking care of...some business," she replied. Miroku blinked. "You mean he's taking a whiz?" he asked. Kagome only smiled. Finally, Inuyasha appeared, bruised and tattered. "Why didn't you help me?" he snapped at Kagome. Miroku spoke up for Kagome. "How was she supposed to help you? You need help taking care of your own business?" he asked. Of course, Miroku thought Inuyasha was in the bathroom "whizzing", while Inuyasha was referring to the woman with the purse. Inuyasha growled. "Kagome could've at least stopped it! Look at me!" he shouted.

            Miroku was wondering what the hell was wrong with the guy. How had he gotten so bruised just by going to the bathroom? He shuddered. On second thought, he didn't want to know. 

            A young woman stepped out of the limousine. Narrowed eyes settled upon the doors of the beautifully designed restaurant. "Finally," Kikyo snapped irritably. It had taken her an hour to track down the whereabouts of Inuyasha. She had overhead about his restaurant plans, and had spent an entire hour calling all of the restaurants in town to see if he had made reservations anywhere. Luckily, she had found the number of the current restaurant. She smoothed down her hair, as well as the crinkles in her outfit. "Inuyasha, you are mine…" she whispered as she hurried toward the door. 


	10. Competition

            Sango glanced at Kagome with concern. Kagome had been silent for a long period of time, and it was unlike her. Hmm…Miroku, sitting beside her, stirred. "Something wrong, Sango?" he whispered quietly into her ear. She gently tilted her head toward Kagome and Inuyasha. The two were eating their food with melancholy expressions on their face. Had something happened while they were in the bathroom…? 

Inuyasha kept a keen watch upon Kagome. Golden hued eyes roamed across her face. She looked up, startled at the glance he was giving her. "What?" she snapped. Inuyasha scowled. "Nothing, wench," he retorted in sarcasm. As if she were afraid he was about to steal her dinner, she dug her fork ravenously into her food, wolfing it down in rapid swallows. He rolled his eyes with mock disdain and snorted. "Oh please. I wouldn't sink as low as to steal food from a girl." His eyes flickered with amusement. "Wait. So I guess it'd be alright if I stole food from you, then." Inuyasha proceeded to steal a piece of her steak. He didn't notice that Kagome hadn't reacted at all to his swipe of food. 

            Miroku mused beside her. Something was _definitely_ going on between those two, and he was quite eager to find out what…then a small smirk of amusement tugged at the corners of his lips. Maybe…could it be-…that they…liked each other…? His eyes broadened with a look of delight and wonder. Oh my God! They did like each other! He could feel Sango staring at him, a brow quirked. He turned and flashed her a grin. Sango's eyes widened, and he nodded. He loved it when she could tell what he was thinking…forgetting momentarily about Inuyasha and Kagome, he let himself drown amongst those violet misted saturnine orbs of hers…the way they brimmed and quivered with emotions. "Sango…" he breathed. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her, now that she was his. That he loved her. However, with a blink of his eyes, he remembered where he was. Blushing, he could feel Inuyasha and Kagome's stares on him, waiting to see what he was about to say. "…are you going to finish that salad?" he finished smoothly, trying to keep his flustered expression contained. 

Sango was blushing too, as she pushed the salad plate toward him. She knew what he was about to say. Chuckling, she watched him devour her salad uneasily. Miroku was laughing nervously, Inuyasha sitting with an amused expression on his face as he watched the other eat.

Inuyasha tried to stifle his desires to laugh. _That_ was a close one for Miroku. But hey, that boy was one hell of an smooth bastard. If Inuyasha had been in that position, himself, he probably wouldn't have been able to come up with a decent response. His smirk twitched with approval for the other. Was it respect too? He pondered this warily, then pushed the question away with a declined shake of his head. Yeah, right. Golden-toned orbs would look up in bewilderment and sarcasm as Sango stood up abruptly. "Miroku and I…-just realized we forgot something in the car. Be right back!" Fingers twisted firmly around Miroku's arm, she dragged him away. Inuyasha blinked. Miroku's desperate pleas for help could still be heard on throughout the restaurant. He turned his head suavely to the side. Kagome's head was lowered, so he couldn't see her expression as she ate slowly. "Well…I guess it's just us for now," he spoke, his words emitting a bland tone of emotion…mixed with the faintest air of…comfort…? He snorted. Someone had _definitely_ spiked his water glass. He snorted and pushed the chalice of water away from him. But with an amused smirk, he switched Miroku's glass of water with his. So the bastard would act a little…strange after he drank the water. So what? Not Inuyasha's problem. Besides…"They probably went to go make-out some more," he snorted. Forgot something in the car my a-…-"Hey…- are you…alright?" he suddenly inquired in concern as Kagome lifted her crestfallen face.

No, of course not, she snapped inside her head. Of course, she didn't say that to Inuyasha. Instead, her reply was, "I'm fine." Inuyasha scowled, seething at her. "What do you take me for? An idiot?" Her eyes widened in blank shock as he clenched his fists in irritation. Kagome bristled with internal conflict. "Look. I'm fine, okay?" she snapped. Forcing a smile to flicker across her face, her eyes would narrow at him, tapered with confidence that he would believe her. His reaction, however, instantaneously caused her pangs of guilt. He almost looked crestfallen, the boyish flare replaced by slightly visible melancholy. "Kagome…" he began, but trailed off, suddenly interested in the floral carpeting of the restaurant. Without hesitation, her hand was dispatched from her side the table to land softly on his. Inuyasha jerked slightly, rather upturned by her touch. She smiled, the smile this time genuine. "I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about me." To her amusement, and expectation, he leaned back into his chair with a smirk. "Whatever. Who said I was worried?" he quirked arrogantly. 

When the waiter arrived to ask for dessert orders, he found a rather soaked young man and a chipper young woman. The waiter scurried away with the orders, shaking his head. Teenagers and their drugs. Go figure.

Inuyasha brushed at the droplets of water fallen from his glass, the one that Kagome had 'accidentally' knocked over right after his statement. It was to no avail, he was most certainly drenched in the translucent liquid. Ugh. Women. He would never understand them. But he could help but smirk. At least she wasn't all depressed. He gave an involuntary shudder. If she was this psychotic when she was happy, who knew what she would do when she was upset. To his surprise, he found that he was willing to offer his comfort to her. He sighed. Baka. He was getting way too soft. Yep. That damn Miroku had definitely slipped something into his drink. He paused to consider it thoughtfully for a moment. Nah. It was probably Sango. She was the brain behind the operation, as deviously tricky as she was pretty. Interesting mix, he mused. Besides, he snickered; he was giving Miroku way too much credit. That idiot had brought him here, after all- and claimed this wench to be the "hot date". Inuyasha groaned inwardly at the flurry of confusion and realization they had all faced. However, as he stole a glance at Kagome from the corner of his eye, he found himself feeling rather…content. He supposed he didn't mind. It could be worse. After all, he could be on a date with that annoying prep- he never got a chance to finish off that thought. For lo and behold-

"Inu! What a coincidence meeting you here!" The ever-familiar voice sliced with fury into his concentration, breaking off his chain of thought. Who in the nine hells…? "Erm…" he replied, flustered and irritated at having been interrupted. Kikyo's beaming face prodded into his face, that annoyingly fake smile lighting up her face. He wanted to know what the hell she wanted. So that's what he did. "What the hell do you want?" he asked her, glowering. She seemed taken aback by his method of obtaining answers. If she didn't like it, it wasn't his problem. "Well, I was sitting over there by my lonesome self, and noticed you sitting here by yourself too, so I thought I might join you!" she yapped happily. Inuyasha had only caught the last part, really. He had been gaping at her, wondering when she would shut up. She reminded him of a dog, barking without relent…wait. What? Did she say she had noticed him alone? The hell…? Kagome was sitting right there in front of him! "I'm not alone," he snapped. What was with this girl? How could she be so rude? "Oh," was her dry retort, as her eyes descended upon Kagome, who was lifting a forkful of salad to her lips. "Eh?" Kagome inquired, her mouth full of lettuce. Inuyasha snorted, a combination of amusement along with mild irritation. 

Kikyo narrowed her eyes seethingly at the two. "So like, are you two…?" she asked bluntly. Her motive was pretty clear. She could help but smirk. She was most definitely certain that they weren't on a date. After all, how could _he_  possibly choose Kagome over her? She was sure that Kagome had begged Inuyasha to go out with her. And he- being nice, overly nice if anyone asked her, had agreed. It was pathetic really, the limits girls would push themselves just to go out with Inuyasha. She, of course, being completely oblivious- either by accident or on purpose- to the fact that she was practically stalking him, having tracked him down to this very restaurant. 

Kagome just stared blankly at Kikyo, having not the slightest clue what the confrontation was all about. "Eh?" she replied blandly, really only interested in eating at the moment. Her appetite was ravenous, as she had not eaten a thing practically all day. She wolfed down several more portions of salad, oblivious to Inuyasha and Kikyo's stares.

Inuyasha blinked. _Where_ did she store it all? Watching this woman eat was like watching a shredder devour paper. Finally prying his eyes away from Kagome, he remembered Kikyo standing there, a cross expression on her face. Err. Why was she there again? "Can I help you?" he asked, getting annoyed that she was watching him so intently. She rolled her eyes, the action infuriated him. Restraining the rage, he crossed his arms. "I said, are you two like…you know- like…" she paused, placing a hand to her mouth to giggle haughtily. "Of course you wouldn't be," she answered to her own question. Inuyasha snarled. Great. She was talking to herself. "Look, lady. Get lost, will ya'? I'm busy here with Kagome," he snapped. 

Kikyo immediately ceased her laughter. "What?" she basically screamed in his face, pounding her fist on the table. 


	11. Surprise

         Inuyasha sighed, really peeved. "Are you deaf? I said leave us alone!" he snarled. Kikyo's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You mean you're actually…" she breathed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Finish the damn sentence!" he shouted angrily. Kikyo peered at him suspiciously. "You must be joking." Was her dry response. Inuyasha tried calming his rage, taking in a deep breath. Nope. Didn't work. "Joking about what?" he growled. Kikyo glared at him slightly. "You're actually on a date? With Kagome?" she asked, flustered. Inuyasha sunk his head into his hands. Thank goodness all women weren't this stupid. Only rarely would he come across someone like Kikyo. "Duh. What else would we be doing? Studying in the middle of a fancy restaurant dressed all nice because we feel like it?" he retorted sarcastically. Kikyo just refused to relent. "But…why?" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Inuyasha snuck a glance at Kagome. She would hear him, hear his answer. She was sitting right across from him, for heaven's sake! But he no longer cared. His expression of awe at Kagome would turn to sarcasm at he noted the rate at which she was eating her entrees. He took a deep breath, he could do this. "Because I like her. That's right- I. Like. Kagome. That's Kagome, not Kikyo-. Got it? Or do you need me to explain again?" he snapped. Kikyo stood there sputtering, resembling a fish placed out of water. "…What?" she finally managed to rasp. Inuyasha tore his gaze away from Miroku's water glass. The temptation….so overwhelming…he twitched before looking at her once more. "Listen up. I'm only going to say this once more." He looked at her, making sure that she was paying attention this time. Stupid brat, he seethed.

         Miroku was grinning from ear to ear as Sango led him back inside the restaurant. Sango whacked him. "Huh…?" he replied, still grinning stupidly at her. "Stop smiling, baka!" she hissed. "They'll know that we were outside…" she trailed off, blushing. Miroku chuckled. "And your point?" he replied, casting an amused expression at her. She smiled in return. "Nothing. Just- you have lipstick on your face." Laughing aloud, she walked off toward the table. However, she had not moved so much as a footstep forward before turning around and scampering back to his side. "Back for more?" he inquired cockily. That earned him a smack in the head. "Is that a yes?" he replied. That earned him yet another smack. "Okay, okay. I'll stop joking. So what is it?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

         Sango mused silently. "It's Kikyo. She's over at Inuyasha and Kagome's table. Inuyasha looks kind of annoyed. And Kagome looks upset. It looks like she's trying to ignore the whole situation, but it's_ so_ obvious that she knows what's going on," Sango said in concern.

         Kagome had already wolfed down her salad, continuing on to eat her steak. Mmm! This steak was delicious! This moment would be perfect if Inuyasha and Kikyo would shut up already. What were they blabbering about anyway? She shrugged, turning her attention back onto her food. Whatever it was, she had _no_ idea what was going on. Ooh. She wondered if Inuyasha was going to finish that plate of salad…

         Miroku led Sango a safe distance behind the tables, where they would not be spotted. "Let's watch them, and if Kikyo does anything suspicious, then we'll intervene. But I think Inuyasha and Kagome should handle this on their own.," he whispered to Sango. "So basically-" she said, quirking a brow in feigned interest, "- we spy on them for our own sick amusement and kicks Kikyo's butt if she screws up." Miroku nodded, smirking gently. "You have quite a way with words," he replied, gazing at her in admiration. "Miroku, dear," she replied. "Yes, Sango, darling?" he asked. "Shut up and get your hands off my rear before I slaughter you mercilessly, thank you," she said, suppressing a smile and turning her attention to the table. He grinned, and removed his devious hands from their current position. 

         "I like her. I. Like. Her. I- L-i-k-e-h-e-r--. Once more, shall we? I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a likes K-a-g-…." He broke off, flustered by the spelling. "Well, I like Kagome, and that's what's important. So go away!" he snapped, making a quick cover-up for not being able to spell Kagome's name. Kikyo gaped in surprise, finally scampering off to do something evil, most likely. Blushing, he turned his face toward Kagome, his ears ringing with boyish embarrassment. His bashfulness turned to shock. She was still eating! Totally focused on her food! She hadn't heard a thing! Then something struck him with a heavy blow. Something that stunned him. And upset him. "What the-? Where's my salad?" he quirked. "Eh?" Kagome looked up, holding a forkful of salad. Inuyasha was speechless, but quickly regained his voice in a heartbeat. "Is that my salad that you're devouring there like a pig?" he asked, exasperated. Kagome grinned sheepishly. "You were going to eat that? Oh well, it's only a salad! Ha ha ha!" she giggled, not ashamed in the least. He hid a smile, though added a very sharp comment about her eating habits. "Ow." He muttered as he landed forcefully into the floor, his face red from impact. Women…

         Sango gasped. "Did you hear that?" she rasped to Miroku, eyes wide in shock. "Yeah!" he replied, sounding angry. "She ate his salad! How rude!" he said. Sango sighed. "Is your tie too tight, Miroku?" she quipped in cynical retort. "No, why?" he replied innocently. She chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "No reason. But I was talking about what Inuyasha said. He likes her!" she answered, steering the conversation to a different topic. "Oh. That," Miroku replied in a dull tone. "What do you mean, 'oh'?" Sango retorted, blinking in surprise. Did Miroku know something that she didn't? He was more intelligent that he was acting! "That's not important, Sango. The salad is what's important. Look at that poor salad. Being taken away from its owner like that. So devastating. And at such a young age. Hold me, Sango. I'm about to cry," Miroku replied. Sango just stood there, blinking. "Miroku…" she answered back, clenching her teeth. "Yes?" Miroku asked, looking at her. "It's a salad. Salad. You buy it, you eat it, you're done. Get over it. We have more important things to worry about," she responded. Miroku nodded, a bit crestfallen. "Ooh. Can we talk about salad dressing next?" he asked, brightening up slightly. Sango sighed. Either there was some perverted meaning behind the words, or Miroku was just really…'special'. She rolled her eyes, and dragged him outside. Obviously, there were some thing to be worked out between Inuyasha and Kagome. Therefore, she and Miroku needed to remain away from them until they sorted things out. Miroku suddenly began grinning. "Oh, I get it. You want me, right?" There was the sound of a body hitting the ground for an answer.

         After clambering back onto the table, Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked up from her trays of food. "So what did Kikyo want?" she asked, peering at him. He began feeling uncomfortable under her steady gaze. Why had he never noticed the deep shade of beauty her eyes contained…? He lost himself for a few moments, drifting into the oceans of mystery hidden craftily amongst her eyes.

         Kagome blinked. Inuyasha had totally zoned out on her. "Hello-o-o?" she quipped, waving a hand in his face. "What?" he jerked, blinking rapidly. "I asked you what Kikyo wanted. She looked kind of upset when she stormed off. You think she wanted some food? Oh, now I feel bad for eating that plate of salad. Maybe I should have offered her a bite," was her retort. "Offered a bite? A bite? To Kikyo? That's _my _salad, in case you hadn't noticed!" he shot back. Kagome prodded the last piece of salad with her fork. "I'm feeling full. Here!" she replied cheerfully, pushing the plate towards him. The piece of salad that remained uneaten on the plate was not enough to satisfy the mild hunger of a mouse, let alone him. 

         "Gee. Thanks. I'll be _so_ full after this. Hail the great and generous Kagome," he answered. Kagome seemed to finally detect his sarcasm, and without a further word, swooped down on his piece of salad and gobbled it up. "Hey!" he protested. "That was mine!" he shouted, blinking in surprise. Kagome shrugged. "You didn't seem to want it." He grumbled in annoyance. Then, realizing that she was watching him intently, blinked. "What?" he asked. "You didn't answered my question," she retorted. "Oh," was the one word reply. She crossed her arms expectantly, waiting for him to answer, obviously. He sighed. "She wanted to know if we were…" he broke off, shrugging. "Not important." 

         Kagome frowned. "If it wasn't important, then it's shouldn't be such a big deal to tell me." Inuyasha blinked again. With a sigh, he replied, "She wanted to know if we were enjoying the food. Because you know her type. They only eat in fancy restaurants and crud."

         Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, comfortable with his response. At least, until Kagome refused to removed her piercing gaze away from him. "What now?" he sighed tiredly. "Liar," she said. "What?" he blinked, sitting up straight in his chair. She shrugged. "When you lie, you blush," she snickered. "I do not!" Inuyasha shouted, feeling his cheeks burn. She shrugged nonchalantly once more. "So are you going to tell me or what?" she quipped. He sighed. "Fine. If you _must_ know. She wanted to know if we were on a date. Satisfied?" He leaned back again in his chair, rolling his eyes. "So what did you answer?" the young lady sitting across from him asked. He felt himself blushing. "Why do you care?" he snarled suddenly, feeling defensive. He didn't really want her to know, did he? But then- a part of him did. "Because," was her answer. Ugh. How was he supposed to answer that? Oh well. There was no point in denying the obvious. "I said yes, okay?" he finally answered. 

         Kagome blinked, bewildered. "You did…?" Inuyasha nodded bluntly, glowering, his gaze averted. She barely had enough courage to spill out the next verse. "…Why?" She was burning with curiosity. It was surprising, how much she wanted to know the answer. He blushed, slightly stammering. "I like you. Enough questions already!" he snapped, crossing his arms and glaring out at the surrounding tables. Had she heard correctly? Or had someone spike her drink? Inuyasha…liked her…? She smiled suddenly, feeling nothing but relief. "Well, okay," she replied.

         His head jerked up. "Just 'okay'?" he asked in sarcasm. Kagome looked up at him, her gaze unwavering. "Yeah," was her retort. What the hell? "That's it? There's no 'I like you too, Inuyasha?' or no 'Thanks for coming out with the truth, Inuyasha?' Just 'okay'? That's it?" he hissed. Imagine his surprise when she calmly put down her fork, pushed back her chair, strode to his side, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. It rendered him speechless. Without a word, Kagome returned to her seat. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Miroku and Sango rejoined the table. Inuyasha blushed furiously. Had they heard…-or seen anything? He decided to play it cool. "Where in blazes were you two? Mak-" he was cut off with a sharp glance from Kagome's end of the table. "-We were about to send out a search party for you," he finished. He noticed Sango suppressing a grin, and he immediately knew that the delay was intended. They weren't making out- but giving Kagome and him time to work things out. He rather appreciated it, and flashed a grin her way. She nodded. 

         Only as the group further enjoyed their meal did the stop to reflect upon the finer qualities of life. Ooh. Like the desserts. Those looked good. The two young ladies and two young men- at least, there _were_ two men, until they remarked the ravenous manner in which the young ladies were wolfing down their desserts- enjoyed a calm evening. And the young man with the sterling silver mane and piercing golden toned eyes- who was curiously facedown on the floor after having received quite a blow to the head area after his sarcastic comments- watched a certain young woman eat, taking in her beauty, and sinking deeper into his feelings for her. He waited for another time when he would be able to fully admit his true feelings. 

(A.N. – I realized too late that I posted the earlier version of this chapter, and forgot the ending paragraph! Sorry about all the confusion, the paragraph did end too abruptly. Anyways, I would like to thank all of my dedicated readers- I know that I hadn't updated for a couple of months, but I still received reviews and e-mails from readers. Thanks so much guys! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story thus far. This story is not yet over. I still have a few things in mind for the group. ^^; Again, thank you for your support.) 


	12. Rival

Inuyasha sighed and slammed his locker shut. It had been nearly a week since the double date at the restaurant. He wondered if Kagome wanted to go on another date. Except this time, it would be just the two of them...would she be up for it? Surprisingly, he actually enjoyed the double date, even with Sango and Miroku sneaking off to make kissy faces to each other. It had given him and Kagome more time to get to know each other. Although, after the date, things between him and Kagome hadn't gone back to normal. Usually, they both found it quite easy to insult each other, but lately- Inuyasha had been flustered at the lack of obscene comments he had been able to throw at her. All he could do when she walk by was stammer. That definitely wasn't like him _at all_.   

"Hey there buddy!" Miroku greeted cheerfully, interrupting his train of thought. Inuyasha leapt back, startled to see Miroku's face centimeters away from his face. "What in blazes?! You could give a guy a heart attack, popping out of nowhere!" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku.

Miroku grinned mischievously. "Still haven't asked her, eh?" he snickered. Miroku then blinked. 

"Um. Inuyasha…what are you doing with that book? Easy now, you could hurt someone with that thing…-ow!" His face throbbing wildly, he leaned against the locker for support as Inuyasha stormed off, muttering only a simple, "Hmmph." Miroku groaned in pain. "Guess not…" 

Inuyasha snarled in anger. The nerve of that guy! He was still fuming when he entered his classroom. "I'll show him. I'll ask her out today! Yeah, that'll show him!" Inuyasha muttered forcefully under his breath. Now. Where was Kagome, anyhow? She was going to be late for class if she didn't show up soon. He had the "luck" of being placed in every single class with her in it as well. This wouldn't make the task of asking her out any easier. If she rejected him, then he had to spend every day and every single period dealing with the thought of her rejection. He suddenly gulped. Was he sure he knew what he was getting himself into?

 "Eh…" he muttered. 

The bell rang just as Kagome and Sango entered the classroom. "Made it just in time!" Kagome remarked to her raven-haired companion. Sango chuckled and nodded, but the smile was replaced with an expression of confusion. 

"Hey Kagome- who's that sitting in your seat?" Kagome blinked. "Huh?" 

Her eyes traveled to her seat- and sure enough, there was a young man occupying the desk. _Her_ desk. Crossing her arms, she marched right up to the guy. 

"Excuse me, but that's my seat." There. She asked politely, so if he refused, who was to say that she hadn't tried? Then she would have a good reason to force him out. Grr. The jerk hadn't even been listening! His eyes flickered towards her. 

"Did you say something?" Her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Listen up, buddy! That's my seat! So move it, buster!" she snapped. 

He tossed a careless glance her way. "It's not a big deal. Why don't you go sit by that fella' over there?" he said- jerking his thumb towards Inuyasha, sitting in the back. Kagome felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Sit…next to Inuyasha? She was still unsure of how to act around him. He said that he liked her, but did that make them a couple now? What if she brought up what he said, and he laughed in her face, claiming it to be a big joke? She grimaced. Suddenly, the person who occupied her thoughts popped in front of her. 

"Hey there, you idiot! Are you deaf or something? She asked you to move!" Inuyasha snapped towards the new guy. Kagome blinked, flustered. "Inuyasha…?" she uttered. He turned his attention towards her, and she felt her heart tighten. 

"You want me to get rid of this guy for you?" he quipped. Kagome averted her attention back to the occupant of her desk. Hmm. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sit next to Inuyasha after all. He had come to aid her, hadn't he? So maybe…he really meant what he said! "Um, no, that's okay. I'll sit next to you. It's no big deal." She knew she was blushing as she picked up her books and moved them to the desk next to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha blinked in bewilderment. One minute Kagome was up here screaming her brains out at this guy, and the next minute she wanted to brush it aside? He blinked again, and shrugged carelessly. Whatever. At least it wasn't _him_ she was mad at. He threw a threatening glance at the new guy.

Finally, the teacher arrived at the classroom, late as usual. "Ahem. Class, it seems that we have a new student!" He chuckled, as if amused. "We seem to be having quite the rush of transfer students!" There came another chuckle, and then a cough, when he realized that the class did not find this amusing. "Anyways, this is Kouga. I expect you all to treat him with respect, and kindness." There were several inaudible mutters from the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome, but the rest of the class nodded silently. 

Kouga, was it? Interesting name, Sango mused. He seemed pretty reckless. Her eyes brimmed in laughter. Actually- he seemed like Inuyasha! Both were stubborn, and she definitely recognized the defiance in Kouga's eyes to be that of Inuyasha's as well. No wonder there had been such a tension in the room when the two met. Two people with Inuyasha's persona were bound not to get along. She laughed silently. This would be most interesting. 

"Hmm…?" she whispered to herself as she noticed Kouga's attention turning to the back of the room. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? His gaze steadied, intensifying on one person. He was! He was checking out Kagome, for sure! Suddenly, Kouga's head snapped back to the front of the room, pretending as if this had never happened. Sango smirked, and eased down in her chair. She had a feelings that things were suddenly about to get much more interesting. 

Kagome snorted in disdain. What was Kouga looking back here for? He was probably gloating in the fact that he had "won" the right to sit in her chair. It was her chair, not his! He had better not get too comfy, because she would be taking over her seat again come tomorrow. What a jerk. Sighing, she glanced over quickly at Inuyasha, turning her eyes away quickly so he wouldn't see her. She wondered if he was doing anything this weekend. Maybe…they could hang out again. Before she got too into him, she wanted to be able to hang out with him, and at least become better friends first.  She would ask him after school.

Inuyasha noticed the glance that Kagome had given him out of the corner of his eye. He had **_also _**noticed the glance that Kouga had given Kagome. He had** better not** look back here again, Inuyasha growled angrily. Who did he think he was, looking at Kagome like that? 

"Jerk-off," Inuyasha snarled. 

Kagome looked at him. "I didn't know you hated the teacher that much, Inuyasha," she remarked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, he's a real jerk." Inuyasha replied calmly. 

How could he tell her whom he was really talking about? Girls usually didn't understand these rivalries between two guys. Well, usually. He had the feeling that Kagome would most likely understand, but there was no way that he was telling her that this defensiveness was because of her. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kagome got up to leave. It was now or never. "Kagome, whatareyoudoingthisSaturday? 

BecauseIwasthinkingthatwecouldhangoutatthemallorsomething." There! He exhaled in relief. Kagome blinked, and his heart sank. Was she rejecting him? He sighed, awaiting the final blow. 

"Um. Sorry, you were talking too fast. Could you repeat that?" she asked. He fell off of his seat with a thud. "What?!" She hadn't heard it? Gah! In a much more calmer voice, he restated the question. 

"Do you want to hang out at the mall or something? If you're not busy, that is." He finished the statement, turning his head and looking in a different direction. "Sure!" she replied. 

Whoa. Had he heard correctly? She had _accepted_? Well, he wasn't expecting rejection or anything, but he was still in shock when she agreed. "Hello, is anyone home?" Kagome knocked a few times on the side of Inuyasha's head. "Are you still with me?" 

Inuyasha regained his senses. "Yeah, sorry. So what time?" Kagome shrugged. "How about I call you tonight?" He turned to take out a sheet of paper to write his phone number on when he noticed that he and Kagome were not alone in the classroom. The jerk Kouga was watching them intently. He seemed to be rather irritated. 

Inuyasha's anger flared. "Hey, this ain't no freak show! Hit the road, you jerk!" he shouted. Kouga muttered a simple, "Whatever," and stalked out of the classroom. 

Outside, Miroku smiled and approached Sango from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She jerked slightly, but relaxed when she realized who it was. "So where's Kagome?" he asked in sudden curiosity.

 "She went to gather her things." 

Miroku arched a brow. "It takes her this long to get a few books?" Sango grinned, and pointed in the direction of the classroom. Miroku blinked, startled, and swiveled his attention in the direction of Sango's indication. Kagome and Inuyasha exited the classroom together, talking. Ah. He nodded in final understanding. He remembered something. There was a guy who had exited the classroom moments before Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"Sango-" he inquired thoughtfully, "-who was that guy who just left?" Sango blinked in confusion. "Inuyasha?" Miroku laughed slightly. "No, no. The other guy." "Oh. That's Kouga. New student," she replied. Miroku nodded. "All right." Sango turned to face Miroku. 

"Why?" she quipped.

 "Nothing, just curious. Never seen him around before, that's all." 

For some reason, he had the feeling that this new guy would somehow get in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome. He had seen the way "Kouga" had shot a most threatening glare at Inuyasha. If worse came to worse, the competition between the two would probably turn to Kagome. 

Kagome held on tightly to the piece of paper containing Inuyasha's phone number. It was all she could think about really. Especially now that school had ended for the day. She walked quickly, unaware that she was being followed. 

"I guess I'd better get home soon...," she remarked to herself. However, she was preoccupied with the thought of spending the day with Inuyasha. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she realized several minutes later that she was treading on unfamiliar grounds. Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by several dark shadows. Robbers! They snickered, crowding around her. 

"Let's have a gander at what we've got here, mates! A little schoolgirl! Where's your mommy, girl?" they taunted. Kagome glared at them. "Stay away from me! I'm warning you!" They only laughed harder, tightening in on her. But she was not one to back away from a fight. She could take care of herself! She picked up a stick on the ground, and sent several members flying as she flailed the stick around wildly. 

However, the leader of the group yanked the stick away from her grasp. He tossed it aside, closing in on her. She was backed up against the wall, with nowhere to turn. Kagome figured herself a goner, until…-

"Leave her alone!" a strong voice shouted from behind the leader. It was hard to see who it was, with the leader's bulky body blocking her view. She pushed him away because his attention had been averted, and gasped. "…Kouga?" 

* * *

(A.N. :I was feeling relieved that I had managed to finally update the new chapters of "Just Another Day" when I suddenly realized how long the paragraphs were! So I've fixed them; hopefully they're a bit easier to read! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh! And by the way, I did not intend for Kouga to be the bad guy. Kouga is one of my favorite characters. I received a couple reviews from readers who mentioned that they hated Kouga. I made readers hate him. I'm a horrible person...anyways, please try to remember that Kouga is not the bad guy. Appearances can be deceiving.) 


	13. Confusion

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Kouga growled furiously. Without hesitation, he leapt forward, his fingers clenched in a fist, and delivered a staggering blow to the leader's face. The sound of bones crunching together made a gruesome symphony. Kagome jerked back, startled as the leader's unconscious body hit the ground with a thud. 

"Why you little punk!" The ever-faithful members of the gang crowded around Kouga, snickering in amusement. Kouga smirked. "Something funny going on?" One of the members laughed uproariously. 

"Yeah! We're just thinking about how funny your face is gonna' look when we beat the livin' snot outta ya' in front of your girlfriend!" 

Girlfriend? Kagome blinked. Where? Then, with a heavy blush, realized that the group was referring to her. "I'm not his-" She was interrupted when Kouga leapt in front of her. 

"What are you still doing here? Get away from here! Now!" 

Kagome narrowed her eyes furiously, much to Kouga's surprise. "Oh please! Do you honestly think that just because I'm a girl, I can't fight? Well, you had better listen up, buddy!" 

While she stood there screaming at Kouga, a member of the gang rushed forward, to attack them both. Kagome turned her head to the side, stopping the man dead in his tracks with a icy glare. "Can't you see I'm talking here? Be quiet!" Chills rolled down his back. With a shake of his head, he recovered his momentarily lost pride. There wasn't any way in hell he'd let this little girl show him down! 

"Prepare to run home to your mommy!" he screamed.

Kagome picked up the stick that had been thrown onto the ground and beat him unconscious. "I said 'Be Quiet"!" she shouted loudly. 

Putting a hand on her hips, she turned back to face Kouga. "Now, what was I saying? Ah, yes. Don't you dare think that I'm weaker than you just because I'm a girl! Girls can do lots of things that boys can do too!" The rest of the gang was in shock, but recovered from it soon enough. 

"Get her!" They darted forward, their weapons raised in their hands. Kagome throbbed with anger. "Be quiet!" The only sounds audible were the sounds of the men being beaten into unconsciousness with a stick. 

"How rude! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she hissed, irritated. 

Unbelievable. She had just beaten the entire gang! And with what? A stick! His gaze flickered back to her irritated one. Was she so angry about what she said? He hadn't meant it that way. Kouga held up his hands in defense. "I really didn't mean to imply that you were weaker than me because you're a girl. I just didn't want you getting hurt, that's all." Great. His tough guy image was ruined. Well, it wasn't too bad, he supposed. 

She regarded him with a slightly suspicious stare, but relented. "Well, okay. But you should be careful of what you say." 

Kagome turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. What the? "Kouga?" she quirked, turning to face him. His hazel eyes wandered across her face so intensely, it made her blush. 

"What are you staring at?" she demanded to know. 

"You're beautiful," he remarked. Kagome blushed furiously. "T-thanks," she replied, a bit nervous at having someone hold her so closely. She could even hear the faint beating of his heart. Why was hers beating so fast? Kouga's eyes held her captive, and for some reason, she could see the different textures of brown that shaded his eyes. It was then she realized that it was because he was leaning in closer and closer...

"Ack!" She pushed him away forcefully, blushing even more than before. He was stunned. He hadn't meant to try to kiss her. It was just an impulse, really. And damn it, he was so close! How could a girl make his heart race like this? And he had just met her, too. 

"Well, I-I have to be going! Chores, you know!" She laughed somewhat similar to that of a maniac and dashed off. Kagome could still feel his gaze trailing after her as she ran, and she could still feel the heat of the blush on her cheeks. The sound of her footsteps reminded her of his heartbeat. Shaking her countenance free of the blush that once again stained her cheeks, she ran faster, not stopping until she had in sight the familiar steps of her house. Breathing heavily, she came to an abrupt halt. She had finally gotten away from-

"Hey." She gave a startled yelp and leapt back at Kouga's face, which had suddenly came into view. "Were you following me home?" she hissed, now more angry than shocked. 

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was. But only because you dropped this." He held out a piece of crumpled paper to her. Her eyes widened, and she gently took it from his outstretched fingers. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. It was the piece of paper where Inuyasha had hastily scribbled down his phone number. She clutched it tightly to her heart. 

Kouga peered at her. "The way you're holding that tattered piece of paper, you act as if it's some sacred number. I took a quick peek at it. It's a phone number, isn't it?" She nodded. Curiosity took the better of him. 

"Who's number is it?" he asked, prodding her to tell him. Kagome blushed faintly. "It's not important." Kouga snorted. "Oh, come on. It must be important. I can tell from the way you're holding it so tightly, like you're afraid of losing it again." 

Plus, he had noticed the way that her eyes had lit up, like a lantern scintillating through the darkness. He thought it best not to tell her, she might react strangely, like she had to his near kiss. Something stirred in his memory. Hadn't he seen that little piece of paper before? Hmm. His eyes flickered with recognition. Wasn't that where that idiot guy had written his phone number? After all, Kouga had stayed behind to get a better look at this girl, and he recalled that she and the other guy had been conversing over phone numbers and the mall, or something to that descent.

 "It's that guy's phone number, isn't it? That guy who you were talking to after class ended?"

Kagome blinked. "You mean Inuyasha?" Kouga gave her a careless shrug, but his tone hinted irritation. She was puzzled. Inuyasha hadn't really done anything to him. 

"Yes, it's his phone number." 

Kouga looked a bit annoyed. "What a jerk. So what, he's going around giving out his phone numbers to every pretty girl he sees?" Kagome slightly glared at Kouga, but she found it was difficult, because he had tried "come to her rescue" only a few minutes before. 

"He hasn't done anything to you! Don't say things like that about him!" she protested.

Man. The more he heard about this guy 'Inuyasha', the more furious Kouga became. Who did that guy think he was? 

"Since he gave out his number, I might as well give out mine." Amidst Kagome's protests, he took the piece of paper from her and scribbled his number down on the other side. There. Now it was even. 

"Um. Thanks?" Kagome commented, bewildered. 

He smiled. "No problem. Anyways, I have to be going. See you around-" Then his expression changed. "Say. I never did catch your name. What is it?" he asked, suddenly very serious. 

"K-kagome," she managed to say. "Kagome." Kouga repeated the name a couple of times in his head. "It's beautiful. Like you. Anyways, count on seeing me around. I've got my eye on you. Call me," he remarked coolly before he walked off. 

Kagome blinked, not sure of what had just unfolded before her. Shrugging, she unlocked her front door with a key and disappeared into the house. 

Kouga, who had purposefully ambled off with agonizing slowness, felt his lips round into a smile. He liked Kagome, and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. He had never met a girl like her before. "We'll be meeting again, Kagome…" The zephyrs of wind danced around his feet, carrying his message to her window undetected. Inside, unaware that Kouga had been lingering behind, Kagome could have sworn that her heart had just beat a little faster. 


	14. Reflection

"You were what?" Inuyasha growled. "Robbers? Are you all right?" His fists were clenched in fury. It was a good thing they were on the phone, that way, she couldn't see how angry and concerned he was over her. 

"I'm fine. Kouga came to help me," Kagome's cheery voice replied. 

"What?" Inuyasha practically yelled. "Did you say Kouga?" 

Kagome sounded a bit confused, he noted, from her reply. "Yeah, Kouga. Why?" 

Inuyasha growled. Was he stalking Kagome now? He had seen the way that jerk off had been staring at Kagome all through class. "No reason," Inuyasha answered, trying his best to stay calm. From her silence, Inuyasha suddenly felt a pang of suspicion. 

"So...what happened afterwards?" he inquired. 

"Nothing, really. I was lecturing him on manners, and those robbers wouldn't shut up about crying or something, so I beat them all with a stick." 

There was a thud as Inuyasha fell off his chair. Damn. Sango must've rubbed off on poor Kagome. 

"And Kouga didn't lift a finger to help?" Inuyasha retorted. Ha! That bastard obviously had no pride if he wouldn't help an individual in need during a time of battle. 

"Well, I'm sure he would have, if he had been given the chance. He did try to tell me to get out of there, but there was no way I was going to let him push me away like that. Just because I'm a girl. What nerve!" Kagome's answer sounded a bit thoughtful. 

"And then what happened?" Inuyasha asked. 

Kagome blushed heavily, remembering what had happened after the battle. Her cheeks flushed, recalling his face so close to hers. "Nothing! I uh- went home afterwards!" Inuyasha was skeptical. "Right. So after a gang of robbers attacked you, you just went skipping home?" 

There was a deafening silence on her end. Wait a minute. What the hell? She was definitely hiding something. "You're hiding something. What happened afterwards, Kagome? Did that bastard do something to you?" Inuyasha's voice rose with concern. She didn't respond. 

"Tell me! What did he do?" His golden hued orbs widened at her response. There was a sigh on her end of the phone. 

"He kissed me. Well, tried to anyways." Kagome sounded almost embarrassed about it. "Tried to?" he asked. 

"Yeah. But I pushed him away before he could." 

Inuyasha blinked. "Why?" 

What did he mean, 'Why?' Kagome glared at the phone. "Why do you think?" She shouted into the receiver. "And what's with the third degree? Geez!" 

Inuyasha, who was stunned by the outburst, regained his senses. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that's all. Got a problem with that?" he shot back. 

"N-no…" Kagome was surprised to hear her own voice falter. 

"So, what time do you want to hang out at the mall?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Anytime is okay with me," Kagome replied. 

"How about I meet you there in...half an hour or so?" Inuyasha quirked.

 "Sounds like a plan to me!" she answered cheerfully. 

"Alright then." Inuyasha started to hang up the phone, but Kagome called out, 

"Wait!". He blinked, pressing the receiver to his ear. 

"…Huh? What's the matter?" he asked, dazed in confusion. 

"Well, I was just thinking that…this'll be fun, you know?" 

Inuyasha quirked a brow, bewildered by Kagome's words. "Yeah, it'll definitely be fun," he replied nonchalantly. 

"Mmm hmm. It's going to be the first time we've hung out for a while…since our…date." Kagome hastily remarked over the phone. "See you later! Bye!" she gushed, clearly embarrassed at her previous words. 

This time, Inuyasha called out. "Whoa! Hold on a second, Kagome!"

Blushing, Kagome blinked. "…Y-yes?" she asked, afraid that he might laugh at her comment. 

"About that. I've been meaning to ask you- did you have a good time on our…-" Inuyasha swallowed nervously, "-date?" 

Kagome smiled softly. "Of course. I had an amazing time. I thought I had made that perfectly clear." The two blushed furiously, recalling the kiss on the cheek. 

"Yeah. I was just wondering. Because, well…I had a great time too." There was a definite pause. "One more thing, Kagome." Inuyasha waited for her to respond. 

"Yes, Inuyasha?" 

Here goes. "Since we both know that it was an 'official' date…does that mean that we're-" Unfortunately, he was cut off by a loud shout on the other end of the phone. 

"Kagome! Who are you talking to? And why is the door closed? What exactly are you talking about? You're doing drugs, aren't you? I knew it! I could tell from the way your friend Miroku looks!" Inuyasha blinked. Hadn't he heard that voice once before? Was that Kagome's mother?

 "Um. Inuyasha, I have to go. We'll talk more later, okay?" Kagome's voice was shaky. She was definitely embarrassed that Inuyasha had heard her mother screaming. 

"Okay," Inuyasha replied. 

"Bye," she said. Hanging up the receiver, she rolled her eyes and went downstairs to straighten her mother out. 

"Damn it," Inuyasha muttered darkly. He hadn't been able to ask her if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. He stole a quick glance at his reflection in the mirror. Feh. Since when had he been one to blush so much? Just the faint memory of her made him blush. 

"This dating thing has me all messed up," he sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. Leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed peacefully. Running the conversation through his mind- especially the last few minutes- over and over again, he savored her words. 

Then his eyes widened abruptly, and he tipped over with a crash. Kouga! That bastard had actually tried making a move on Kagome! What had she said? He rummaged his brain for tidbits of the conversation. 

_"He kissed me. Well, tried to anyways." _How dare he! 

"Bastard." Inuyasha growled. There was something unsettling about the part of the conversation in which Kagome had revealed this to him. She had tried to hide it. And she had sound clearly very embarrassed  But why? Could it be that she had feelings for Kouga but was reluctant to admit it to him? Well, if she did have feelings for Kouga, wouldn't she have let him kiss her? Hmm. 

"Or maybe…" Inuyasha said aloud from his position on the floor, "she was embarrassed to tell me because she has the same feelings for me as I do for her…and was afraid that if she told me what had happened, I wouldn't like her anymore…" Nah. That couldn't be it, he decided as he mused. Kagome probably didn't like him, and only wanted to hang out at the mall for sympathy. 

But a small part of him couldn't help but hope that his assumptions had been correct. 


	15. Fun at the Mall

Kagome blinked. Where was Inuyasha? He had told her to meet him in half an hour, hadn't he? A hand came out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder. Kagome panicked and whirled around, her eyes screwed shut, her fists flailing madly. 

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha snapped. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha indeed. A very red-faced Inuyasha. "Oops!" she exclaimed brightly, laughing sheepishly. 

He scowled and crossed his arms. "So where do you want to go, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "Let's just take a look around. It _is_ a pretty big mall, after all."

Another voice cut in before Inuyasha could reply. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Then for a second time, a hand was placed on Kagome's shoulder. She let out a startled yelp and scrambled over to Inuyasha, on impulse jumping into his arms. 

"What the-? Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, struggling to maintain his balance. Geez, what did this girl _eat_? "Stop moving, will ya'!" he remarked towards Kagome. "Just in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly the lightest person in the world!"

Someone snorted. Inuyasha glanced up from Kagome to realize that it had been Kouga who had spoken and snorted. The other boy stared at him with intense dislike. 

"If you can't handle carrying her, then I'll do it," Kouga remarked coolly. 

"I can handle carrying her just fine, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. 

"Doesn't look like it, from the way you're sweating," Kouga replied. 

Inuyasha growled, narrowing his eyes in disdain. "Is that a challenge?"

"I doubt it. I pity the weak, after all," the other boy replied. 

"Is that so?"

"Quite."

"Then you should be pitying yourself!" Inuyasha snarled. Stupid bastard! Who the hell did he think he was, anyway? He could handle holding Kagome just fine. Inuyasha blushed slightly, fully realizing the position that the two were in. Wait a minute. What the-

"What the hell are you doing here anyhow? Stalking her?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. 

Kouga arched a brow. "Obviously. Like I'd be stalking _you_." He rolled his eyes. 

Inuyasha clutched Kagome possessively. "Listen, buddy! She's hanging out with _me_, not you! So go get your _own_ date!" Coincidentally, he didn't see Kagome blushing. Stalking Kagome. The nerve of that guy! Well, it wasn't as if he and Kagome were officially going out or anything. And though he wasn't exactly too sure of how she felt towards him, he still felt protective of her. But still! Couldn't that idiot see that he and Kagome were hanging at the mall? 

Together.

Together alone.

_Hello_? Didn't that set off any bells in Kouga's stupid head? After all, who _actually_ went to the mall together just as friends? What did Inuyasha need to do to get it through Kouga's thick head that Kagome was his? 

Well, she was going to be his, anyway. 

He was _sure_ of it. 

Hopefully.

Maybe. 

Anyways! That jerk! 

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha kept grumbling to himself, and he still hadn't put her down. She blushed. One, because Inuyasha was holding her really tightly against his body. And two, Kouga was still watching her. How had he known that she and Inuyasha were going to be at the mall? Oh, right. He said he was _stalking_ her. That _really_ made her blush. 

"You know, you're really cute when you're blushing," Kouga remarked thoughtfully, ignoring the murderous look Inuyasha shot him. 

"Oh- thanks," she blushed even further, causing a wolfish grin to cross Kouga's lips. 

"Hey, _buddy_. How about you stop hitting on my date?" Inuyasha snarled. 

"How about I not?" Kouga shot back in reply. "And besides, Kagome wouldn't be pathetic enough to go out with _you_." 

"Oh yeah? What, do you think she'd go out with _you_ instead?" 

"Considering her options, I'd say yes," Kouga answered. 

Inuyasha was trembling with anger. Without a further word, he turned away from Kouga, Kagome still in his arms- though she looked quite confused, and stormed off. 

"Ooh. Things are getting juicy!" Miroku whispered to Sango as he looked through his binoculars. The two were standing next to a soda machine. While Miroku was spying on Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha, Sango was trying to tell him that the camouflage clothes he was wearing did not make him invisible. 

"Miroku, you _do_ realize that your clothes make you stand out even more, don't you?" Sango sighed wearily. 

He waved his hand lazily behind him, not even bothering to turn around. "Don't be silly, Sango! I saw this on T.V."

Sango blinked. "Saw what?"

"Two men wearing exactly what I'm wearing now. They were totally blended into their environment. These clothes make me practically invisible!" he remarked. 

She sighed. "Miroku, did these men happen to be surrounded by trees, by any chance?"

He turned around. "Yes, why?"

Silence. 

"Oh, nothing, Miroku," Sango shook her head. He shrugged and turned back around, his eyes feasting on the heated battle between Inuyasha and Kouga. But, to his surprise, Inuyasha had disappeared. 

"That's strange," he remarked. "Inuyasha's no longer standing there." 

Sango tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Miroku-"

"I wonder where he went," Miroku mused to himself, not paying attention to Sango's insistent shoulder tapping. 

"Miroku!" she whispered fiercely. 

"Yes, yes, in a minute, Sango. I'm trying to figure out where Inuyasha went!" he muttered. He loved Sango with all of his heart, but sometimes she acted a bit strange. 

"Miroku!" she hissed. 

He stuck his hand in his pocket while peering around the mall through his binoculars, fished out a twenty-dollar bill, and held it out to her without glancing at her. "You can go spend it on whatever you want, okay?" 

There was an angry growl behind him. "Okay," someone replied, snatching the money from his outstretched hand. But it definitely wasn't Sango. Miroku blinked and turned around, finding himself staring Inuyasha in the face. 

"Inuyasha! What a coincidence meeting you here!" Miroku triggered the false laughter he always used whenever he was in too deep. Usually, it was reserved for the ladies- since he, for some reason, always seemed to get into trouble with them, but he hoped he could escape from this. Inuyasha didn't exactly look too happy. Kagome was standing next to him, blushing. Sango, who was also standing next to Inuyasha, had her arms crossed. Oh boy. Things were sort of looking down. 

_Mommy. _

"Were you spying on us?" Inuyasha hissed. 

"Of course not!" Miroku gushed, waving his hand about lazily in the air as if to dismiss the thought. "I was just-just looking for a nice place to take Sango out for dinner!"

"Then why were you using binoculars?" Inuyasha asked, not amused. 

"So I wouldn't have to walk there, of course! You know me, always the lazy one!" Miroku smiled nervously. 

Inuyasha shook his head. Miroku was unbelievable. Well, at least, Miroku was an unbelievable _idiot_. As if he couldn't tell Miroku had been spying on him. What did that guy take him for? He rolled his eyes, and turned to Kagome. "All right. Now that we got rid of-"

"Looking for me?" Kouga glared, approaching the group. 

Inuyasha twitched. Kouga was standing a few feet away from Kagome. Which was far too close. 

"Don't you have a life?" he snapped at the other.

Kouga shrugged. "Of course." He scooped Kagome up into his arms unexpectedly. "And here's the girl it revolves around."

Kouga. Was. Touching. His. Girl.

He. Would. Die.

Now.

Inuyasha snarled and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Kagome's shoulders. "Get away from her!" 

Kouga locked his arms around Kagome's waist. "She's not yours to possess!"

"Says who?" Inuyasha snapped. 

"Me!" Kouga growled in retort. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Filthy? Look who's talking!"

Kagome sighed, being tugged back and forth between the two. She was sure that they'd let her go. Soon.

Yes.

Any minute now.

Now! 

No...

Now!

Okay...

Now! 

She was starting to feel a little sick, and her mental will to make them stop pulling her apart in separate directions wasn't working. Kagome finally turned back to the argument between the two boys, which was still brewing. 

"You don't know anything about her!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"I bet it's more than you know!" Kouga snarled. 

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" Kagome hissed, pushing both boys away, annoyed. Stupid boys. Why did they always have to fight about the stupidest little things? Geez. "I've had enough of your fighting!"

Inuyasha and Kouga blinked, startled by her outburst. Then Inuyasha turned to Kouga. 

"See? Now you've gone and ticked her off! Stop fighting with me, you bastard!" he remarked angrily. 

"Me? You're the one who _started_ it!"

"And I'll sure as hell _end_ it!" Inuyasha yelled. 

Kagome shook her head. Maybe when they stopped fighting, they'd realize that she was gone. She waved to Miroku, who was glued to his binoculars. He was standing only about an inch away from the two bickering boys, but was watching through his binoculars. When he didn't respond, Sango smacked him. He turned and waved back to Kagome, wincing in pain. Sango smiled and waved to Kagome. 

And Inuyasha and Kouga still hadn't noticed she was leaving. 

What a fun afternoon. 

Then, suddenly:

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment. 

"Let me accompany you!" Kouga exclaimed, hurriedly rushing over to her side. 

"_I'm_ going with her!" Inuyasha growled. 

"No way!" Kouga narrowed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kagome possessively. 

Inuyasha tried to wrestle Kagome away.

"Stop touching me!" she yelled, storming off angrily, the two boys trailing after her closely. Of course, they were still arguing, but at least they were watching her. 

Sango chuckled. This was certainly going to be a memorable weekend. 

* * *

(A.N. I changed the format of this story from huge paragraphs to actually spacing it every time someone says something. Now you don't have to read those long paragraphs. As you may or may not have noticed, I've started posting a few other of my stories online. So I've been trying to work on everything all at once and manage to get my work done for school on time. Junior year is quite stressful. Sorry for the slow updates for this story! Finals are coming up soon, and all of my teachers are trying to cram in last minute tests. So, unfortunately, it might take a few weeks for the next update. The key word here is "might". Hopefully I'll be able to catch up to my studies, first of all, and be able to update another chapter. There's much more in store for Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku and Sango, so keep your eyes open! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers- I truly appreciate your support. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!)


End file.
